Wanders: Ascension
by Neamh
Summary: //"It's the truth. They're just a bunch of sixty to seventy year olds who love playing God. How long have they been around? Since A.C 165? Following the wonderfultraditions of life, liberty, and freedom? Mi amiga, that 's crap."// Chps. 7-9 uploaded; And
1. Prologue: Lost Souls

We are trained as humans to forget

Wanders: Ascension

By Eve

Author's Notes for *Wanders: Ascension*

Hello all, both new readers and old. Welcome to 

Wanders my epic in the making. It's a story 

filled with love, laughter, heart, and above all

romance. Okay, whatever. I can keep kidding myself.

Actually it's more like major angst, ass-kicking,

and a side of romance. But whatever, you can see it 

as delusional as you fit.

*shrugs* Up to you. Anyhow, this was my first

GW fic that I breathed life into. It's

original posting place is on Aishiteru, if you're

interested. The inspiration itself was an large

jumble of things, especially the following.

* Nine Inch Nails, "The Fragile"

* Mission Impossible

This is Book One of the series. From what I

been told, it's confusing at first. So if 

problems are present, just e-mail me. But

keep in mind, it'll be explain eventually.

The story is split into three books, this

obviously being the first and probably the

shortest of the three. ;;^_^

Parings or well implied parings include

1xR, 2xH, 3xC ::ducks flying tomatoes::,

4xD, and 5xMerian. I actually adore Midii

and Sally, so the only real character

bashing goes to Sylvia Noventa something

I won't really apologize for. So leads to

the real, real parings. 1xSN, 3xMU, 5xS...

Duo does have a girlfriend named Lana Emanuel

who does play a huge part and then there's

Quatre's female companion for good measure.

Anyhow without further adieu begins this

lil' 'ol epic of mine.

Eve

- Also anyone who has been trying to

e-mail me at my old address, it sucks

so just resend everything to my new one.

I'll shut up now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or its

characters. What I do own are the mutant

creations that I like to call characters 

that I threw in for my own entertainment.

Want them? E-mail me and then just add

water, that simple.

**

Prologue: Lost Souls

We are trained as humans to forget. To forget the past, the present, the future... 

Whatever it may be. As humans, we are not suppose to understand the complexity 

of our initial actions. For if we did start to understand life the way it is truly 

presented, it would lead to a downward spiral of antagonizing emotions.

We as humans are not meant to understand what is behind the 

simplicity of our environment. As eager as we are to take up the 

knowledge of everything, it will never happen. We are meant to 

feel... Pain, sadness, anger, happiness... Emotions are only for us 

to feel...

Yet there are exceptions and there are gifts. There are people 

blessed with knowledge, the ability to pull apart a concept and

understand it completely. There are people blessed with sight, 

to see life in its true glory. And there are people with the ability 

to heal whether be it physical or emotional pain.

These people are humanity's only salvation.

Empty.

Emotionless.

Cold.

Five girls with pasts that no human can sustain gave up their lives to 

fight, to survive for the benefit of mankind. Five girls blessed, even 

cursed with gifts that they can only comprehend. They fought for a 

limited purpose, but with a passion. There was one goal and one goal 

only.

Return to those they loved.

Five girls give up by their creators, their parents. They endured pain 

that no normal human being could survive. They forced themselves 

to lock everything away. Emotion was a catalyst, dangerous and 

deceiving. That is until they learned how to control it.

Five girls trained to kill and destroy, to reinitiate peace. They were 

taught how to use and control their gifts, as deadly weapons and as 

healing tools. They were reunited with what was left on their families 

to relearn how to feel. How to love... But then they were taken away 

again.

An endless mission.

Broken promises.

Five girls faced with never-ending challenges. Five girls refusing

to stop until nirvana was within reach.

They were strong and unbreakable.

Until the last mission came.

Five pilots trained to protect the colonies and the earth, and 

without knowing to break the psyches of these five girls, 

now women.

Life is no a downward spiral to hell.

They were lost souls.

**


	2. The Warrior

The Warrior's Resurrection

Wanders: Ascension

By Eve

Part One: The Warrior's Resurrection

A.C 202

18 January

Peking, China
    
    I was never ashamed of where I came from. The beautiful rolling 

hills and the tall mountains outside the village brought me great 

pride in describing them to outsiders. I could not forget the outer 

forest with its luscious evergreens and sweet aromas of life or the 

sparkling river following quickly past my village. I was taught to 

relish nature, to appreciate the gifts it gave us. This would be a 

lesson I would and still to this day hold dear to me.

I was taught that family came first. Through all the trials and 

downfalls, family, the ones you love would be there with open 

arms.

This was the largest of lies I had been taught.

I was born into a large family, eight brothers and a sister. I was 

the youngest. We lived in a large farm outside Beijing. My mother's 

parents also lived at the farm, as well as a few uncles and aunts. 

From an outsider's view, we looked like the traditional family who 

was striving to carry on the family name.

It was the typical, tradition poster family.

The twisted part, the part I will have forever embedded in my 

mind, was that tradition no matter how horrible and sick it was 

viewed, it needed to be followed.

It was tradition.

I was never ashamed of where I came from. I am proud of the 

fact that I am Chinese and that as a woman I have made it this 

far in life.

I am ashamed of my family.

I am ashamed of my father, who would lie to get 

anything he desired.

I am ashamed of my father's parents, my grandparents, who 

brought me to the point of self-hatred and self-mutilation.

I am ashamed of my siblings, my kin, who have brought 

nothing but dishonor to my mother and her family.

Honor.

The nirvana of my life and my well being. 

My goal that I have spent years obsessively trying to achieve it. Years 

after years, pushing myself over the line. It got to the point where I 

almost took my life.

I am at a point in my life where I know the place I should be at. My 

destiny has been laid out on a silver platter since the day I was born. 

It is something I have accepted, but never liked. 

I, Chang Merian, daughter of the House of Li and Wong, am a 

soldier. I fight for those who cannot or will not protect themselves 

against any form of persecution.

I, Chang Merian, keeping the name of my husband out of full 

respect, accept the path that has been given to me.

A faint memory of an old saying from the village elder comes to 

my mind, lurking in the darkness.

__

The rivers of life will stain with blood, when the Warrior is resurrected from the past.

I am the Warrior.

**


	3. The Goddess Descends

The Goddess Descends

Wanders: Ascension

By Eve

Part Two: The Goddess Descends

A.C 202

18 January

Madrid, Spain

Death.

It had never been a foreign concept her. She lived, she breathed, and 

she saw death. It lurked in the city, in every corner and every body; it 

taunted her calling for her to take its hand. 

Death.

She and it were one.

She wandered through the city slowly, taking in all the changes that 

had occurred since she left. The poverty level had risen as well as the 

level of crime and unemployment, yet the city itself remained 

untouched. The beauty of the city still shone in full glory to those 

who could appreciate it. She marveled at how well keep the old parts 

were and how the cathedrals continued to have an aura of mystery to 

them.

Madrid.

The city of wonder.

The city of enchantment.

The city that wasn't her home.

She was born in Pamplona, another of Spain's most prized 

cities. She was born into luxury, but never really had the 

experience of the concept itself.

She was never home.

She wasn't allowed to be home.

She had been banned by contract. In order for her to be reunited 

with her family, she would have to serve her required fifteen years.

Bullshit.

She came to the entrance of the graveyard, letting out a shaky sigh. 

Slowly she brought her figures up and traced the gold lettering.

__

The Resting of the Untouchable Ones.

This was her final destination every time she came to Madrid. Yet, 

she never could bring herself to enter.

"Que pasa, mi chiquita? Why won't you enter?"

She whirled around in surprise, coming face to face with an old priest.

"Padre...," she stammered. "Lo siento, I did not see you."

The old priest gave her a small smile and motioned for them to enter. 

Six years, she thought bitterly. Had she really been that scared to face 

everything? She walked in silence next to the priest, letting him lead. 

The graves of the Untouchables were scattered all around. She noticed 

that very few graves had any flowers or objects of remembrance. 

"People are afraid, chiquita. No one likes the past," the priest said as if 

he had read her mind. He let out a sigh. "But you, chiquita, you are 

different. It is almost as if you are seeking solace from here."

She said nothing, surprised at how close he was to her feelings. He 

was right though. This was the closest she was to home. This was 

the only place where she could throw away her masks. "Padre, por 

favor... Yo tengo una pregunta. Did you experience any of the war?"

The old priest shook his head. "No, I was living under the protection 

of the Royal family. Fuiste?" They came to a grave that was located 

underneath a large willow tree. It was almost like the tree was 

sheltering the grave. They stood at a distance staring at the grave.

She rolled up her sleeve and held it in front of the old priest. Six small 

black numbers stood out on her wrist, accompanied by several red scars.

"Then your comments are only words." 

She then walked closer to the grave, leaving the shocked priest 

alone. She then called over her shoulder, "Gracias, Padre. It's 

the thought that counts."

Sighing, she turned back to the original point of her focus. The 

grave was worn and dirty. The letters could barely be made out. 

She gently lifted her fingers and traced the letters softly.

And for the first time in years, she cried.

She actually cried.

"Adam," she whispered brokenly. "Oh God, I'm so sorry." Her eyes 

filled with tears, but they never fell. "You should be here, walking and 

talking with everyone and living life to its fullest..."

She sighed, bringing her knees to her chest and her leather jacket 

closer to her body. The wind gently pushed her long ebony hair 

out of her face.

"I'm here for two reasons," she began again, calming down. "The first 

is because it's the anniversary of the war, obviously and I have been 

neglecting coming back... I know I could use the contract or even the 

mission as excuses. You're probably looking down at me thinking that 

I'm totally fucked up. Well, muchacho I got news for you. I have been 

ever since I've set foot in the living. I guess I just wanted to say that I 

was totally selfish for not coming. But I was afraid..."

She stopped talking and looked down. It was amazing how hard it 

was to talk to a dead love one. She took a deep breath and began to 

talk again.

"My second reason is more like a question. I have one more mission 

and then my contract is over and finally I can go ho... home. But I

have a chance to deny it. The only problem is I'll never see my family 

again. Stupid council... I know this is a stupid question, but honestly I 

needed to get it out."

To an observer, the young woman was quite a vision. She wore black 

leather pants with a midnight blue turtleneck. Over top of it she wore 

a knee length leather jacket and a pair of three-inched heel boots. If 

closer, one could see her face was expressionless and unmoving. Her 

long ebony hair blew wildly into her face, which was obviously Spanish 

decedent. But the most stunning characteristic of the young woman 

were her eyes. 

Sea Blue.

Her eyes were dark, filled with longing and longing only. She 

wanted to be free. Free from the eternal prison her parents 

had entered her in. 

"I just wanted you to know that I haven't forgotten anything. I 

just don't know if I can do this. It's too many memories..."

The wind blew even harder than before, reprimanding her for 

her statement. She sighed. "I just don't know how I'm going 

to become _me_ again."

She was met with nothing but silence. 

She pushed herself up and brushed grass from her pants. The 

wind began to pick up again, as if it were telling her something.

__

Remember...

Her eyes closed.

__

Remember the life before...

For the first time in her life, Hilde Schibecker knew what 

she had to do.

The Goddess of Death, Persephone was descending to earth.

**


	4. The Dark Icy Plains of Nothingness

The Dark Icy Plain of Nothingness

Wanders: Ascension

By Eve

Part Three: The Dark Icy Plain of Nothingness

Mother Russia.

A term of endearment used by the people of Russia. It was a term 

that they used to describe the one place that they could call home. 

It was the one place they could always come back home, no matter 

how the conditions were. Russia, the motherland was a source of 

comfort to all within her grasp.

Pride.

She wasn't ashamed of where she came from. She had always been 

extremely proud to call herself Russian regardless of how horrible 

fate has been to her and how she was brought up to act.

They say family is the way your character is shaped. It was a phrase 

that for years continued to puzzle her. She never felt anything for 

her parents. Her memories of her childhood were always filled with 

contempt for both her creators. The blood, the booze, and finally 

the abuse would be forever imprinted in her mind. It was their gift 

to her, she thought with a bitter expression. If she hadn't left the 

camps in her early years, who knows what would have been the 

outcome of her life. For sure, it wouldn't have lasted very long.

She never denied the fact that it was her family that had shaped her 

persona. She was who she was because of them, no matter how 

fucked-up she was. She owned her character shaping to her 

grandparents, Sophia and Vladamir, her mother's parents that she 

had so willingly taken for granted. Her grandmother had warned 

her mother, she remembered sadly. The words that had left her 

mouth still haunt her today. 

__

You've already entered a life of lies and corruption, my daughter. Those 

diplomats can't be trusted. They never could. It's your life, but why, 

answer me this, why are you bringing a child into this?

Lesson number one, never fall in love. 

She had nothing against the overall concept. Love was a 

wonderful, beautiful feeling between two people who were 

absolutely willing to make a commitment to only each other.

Whoever came up with this concept was the biggest moron 

in the face of this earth. It only happened to be this way if 

your were lucky. The overall thought should have been 

written to Love was supposed to be like...

Her parents had been in love.

Or was it lust? 

She sighed as the usual questions about her childhood came 

to mind, making her way to an elaborate gothic grave. She 

had been a mistake. Such a simple concept. She was a mistake 

that neither of her parents could get out of. Both sides of her 

family didn't believe in abortion or adoption. Her father's side 

of the family especially stressed the fact that he had to accept 

responsibility for his 'improper' actions and marry her mother. 

Leading to the three years of unhappiness she had spent

with her parents.

She didn't even acknowledge them as her parents anymore.

It was simply her 'creators'.

And her childhood was designated as 'the years'. 

Year One was the year of the nanny. She had found some form 

of comfort in that year. All though she had been a year old, she 

understood that she could not strive for her mother's attention. 

Her nanny had been her mother twenty four hours, seven days 

a week, three hundred and sixty five days a year. And the sad 

thing was she loved her. She loved her like her own mother.

Year Two. The year of the parties. Her father being an American 

diplomat and her mother, the faithful wife, always seemed to stress 

the importance of duty. And it was their duty to keep their image 

straight. So therefore it had been lavish parties, one after another. 

These were people that were so full of themselves and the identity 

they mirrored that they neglected their families who loved them. 

Yes, she loved her parents despite everything.

Year Three. The year of sex, drugs, and alcohol. Not to mention 

sever abuse. This was also the year of mistakes. Grave mistakes. 

At the time, the Americans had been making a deal to unify the 

Russian and American defensive force. It was at this time in 

which the Society had made it known that they would supress 

superior domination in the colonies and on the earth. It was the 

year where her *loving* parents had decided through a drunken 

stupor and hours of cocaine-influenced sex, they were going to 

give her up to a camp. Thus began her winding path towards 

destiny.

She knelt before the grave and felt a cool tear run down her 

cheek. The wind blew gently, lifting her now fiery red waist 

length hair into her face.

It was never over. It was never be. Her destiny, the very 

essence of her life, would never let her rest. It was the 

cruel curse fate had given her.

Catherine Bloom.

Daughter, soldier, dreamer...

She was the Darkness.

The bearer of pain and misfortune.

She had been reborn.

**

Small Note: Catherine out of all the girls is the oldest and has

enough of her memories left so that she does remember her

mother and father, vaguely.


	5. From the Flames of Hell

From The Flames of Hell

Wanders: Ascension

By Eve

Part Four: From The Flames of Hell

A.C 202

18 January

Paris, France

Painting was her life.

The vivid colors shone brightly at her, reflecting emotions 

of all kinds. They told stories without words, of the hardships 

and the triumphs, of the past, present, and future. It was the 

only way she could express herself.

Painting was her freedom.

She carefully set the white canvas on top of the antique easel 

her grandmother had given her a long time ago. A small smile 

came to her face as she remembered the old woman's words.

__

I am a patron of art. I give chances to those who are oppressed because they 

choose to express themselves. Dee, you have the ability to paint beyond what 

anyone has seen. You have a talent that needs to be exposed, so that people 

might see whom you are inside...

"That was before you could keep your doors unlocked," she 

muttered, putting on her smock. She walked slowly to the table, 

feeling a bit of ease with herself. It wasn't very often she had 

time like this to herself. Granted the fact she was living alone, 

she still worked long hours at the university.

She picked up several colors of paint, becoming particularly 

fascinated with the light blue she held in her hands. She felt 

her self-conscience falling deeper, forcing images of her past 

to come to mind.

Sky-blue eyes.

Sparkling sky-blue eyes.

She shook her head out of an on-coming memory. There was 

no time for them right now. She took a seat on top of the 

barstool, making an attempt to become comfortable. 

She hated being depressed. It took so much energy out of her 

and caused her to space out. Yet, being depressed gave her 

great inspiration to paint. It was ironic, but she was at her best 

depressed. She grabbed her paintbrush and dipped it in a 

burgundy color. Her wrist worked in a slow circular motion, 

sometimes working vertical. She watched as half of the white 

canvas transformed into a dark blood color. Next she dipped 

her brush into a light red, adding it here and there. She followed 

a similar process with other colors. She found herself drifting 

off once in a while.

Sky-blue eyes.

Sparkling sky-blue eyes.

Eternal Damnation.

When would it ever end? When would she be free from this 

endless torment? She wasn't allowed near her family, she was 

sworn to follow certain obligations and rules, and she was 

bound by a contract.

How bad could it get?

A strand of blonde hair brushed her eyes and woke her up 

from her thoughts. Pushing it back, she looked up at her 

painting and froze.

She had painted fire.

Burning flames ascending in an upward motion.

With a shaky breath, she let her fingertips trace her work. 

"Oh God..." She felt it. She felt her past calling her back 

to become who she was before.

She picked up her paintbrush again, not knowing what was 

controlling her motives. She dipped the brush into the black 

pain, watching with mild fascination how the paint seeped 

into the brush. With sift and steady movements, she began 

to paint.

When she was finished, she sat back and stared at her 

work. She made no movement, not knowing what to 

say or do. Staring back at her though was a black 

masked becoming engulfed by the flames. There was 

one thing she found unnerving. 

She had drawn with the mask, a pair of sky blue eyes.

Dorothy Catalonia closed her eyes and signed. It was 

inevitable. 

The flames of hell had opened up and the Demoness 

would ascend.

She would return.

**


	6. The Dawn of Silence

The Dawn of Silence

Wanders: Ascension

By Eve

Part Five: The Dawn of Silence

A.C 202

18 January

Location Unknown, Ireland

Guilt.

The word that humanity avoided the most.
    
    
    Guilt.

It created overwhelming sensations that quickly drained 

the psyche from any life.

Guilt.

She hated it the most.

It had been eight years since she had stepped foot in Ireland. 

They were eight of the longest and hardest years of her life. 

She had lost herself in re-accepting the carefully crafted masks 

after she had left. She had known she was losing a part of 

herself that could never be replaced.

She had lost her family.

Her friends.

And the only place she could call home.

__

Home.

She was home.

The deep evergreen forests still held their air of mystery. The 

moors and the mountains were even more breathtaking than 

she had remembered. The rivers and lakes were sparkling even 

brighter than before.

She let out a sigh.

Home.

Ireland.

She was home.

But not for good.

They always say all good things come to an end.

They have to.

She wandered down the field, trying to find the path she had 

forgotten from so long ago. The golden sun shone brightly, 

causing her to slightly close her eyes so that she could possibly 

see. She found herself finally out of the tall grass and into the 

forest. She could see better now. 

The dark evergreen trees surrounded her in a circle. It was like 

her life, a constant circle. She always found herself at point A. 

It was too damn frustrating. She laid down on the ground, tiredly. 

She felt the cool grass against her skin. 

This feeling, this feeling of being where she was... It was 

overwhelming. She felt as if she was almost... almost 

complete. She closed her eyes, finally letting the memories 

return.

__

Parents that had never wanted her.

The prison camps, losing her identity and all her respect.

Entering the program and learning how to fight.

Becoming a Jisatsu Pilot.

Reuniting with her real family, the one that her mother, a new addition to the 

Peacecraft Dynasty, had left behind.

Micah...

Death...

Leaving...

Becoming Silence.

The War...

The Blood...

The Mission...

The Gundam Pilots...

Her brother, Zechs Marquise...

Not being able to return to her family...

Ireland...

Her life was a never-ending circle, constantly assimilating 

new problems to her old ones. Destiny controlled her life; 

it had never been in her hands. She followed what she was 

told to follow, but she understood the concepts and ideas 

that came with the decisions made.

Unfortunately.

She would rather be a body with no soul, given the inability to 

feel anything. Life itself would have been so much easier over 

the past couple years. Everything would have been easier, but 

then she would have never become the person she was today 

or better... The person she was about to become.

A drop of rain fell, causing her face to scrunch. She pushed 

herself up into a sitting position, not wanting to leave the 

peaceful area just yet.

She had been blessed with gifts. The Gift of Knowledge enabled 

her to learn and absorb everything around her, whether it be the 

smallest of things or the mysterious beauty of life. She had been

given the Gift of Sight, the ability to see and watch life as it acts 

around her. And lastly, the Gift of Touch or as she put it the 

Curse of Emotion. It was her strongest and her weakest point. 

This was what could destroy her.

She knew how to lie. She knew how to put a mask on 

herself. Hell, she had been doing that for years. But 

when it came to immediate exposure, or having to tell 

everything... She would lose it.

This was why she wasn't sure she could go back.

She had been away too long, to come back. It had been 

years since she had fought... Years since she had been a 

mask of lifelessness.

Could she fight?

Yes, she could. The years had done wonders to her skills. 

Watching a Gundam pilot had helped deepen her already 

superior knowledge of war. She smiled bitterly. It did a lot 

of other things as well.

Could she survive?

Yes, she could. She was still here... She didn't know about 

the sanity issue, though.

Her eyes opened. Dark, sparkling blue orbs looked out 

into the untouchable wilderness, a place that few could 

truly appreciate.

Could they understand?

Relena Darlin stood up calmly and let the wind push her 

hair. She would have to accept the request to return. People 

would die and the secrets that she had fought so hard to 

protect. She would never see her family again if she didn't.

A shadow crossed over her eyes, causing them to darken.

No, they would never understand.

It began to pour and she could make out streaks of lightening 

staining the gray sky.

They could never understand.

Silence had returned.

** 

Intrigued yet?


	7. The Return to Incognito

The Escape from Incognito

Wanders: Ascension

By Eve

Part Six: The Return to Incognito
    
    A.C 202

27 January

Sydney, Australia

Pacisci "Paci" Organization

West Subdivision

The room was poorly lit. She could barely see the table and 

chairs, as she entered the room. It was even worse because 

she was tired. She slowly made her way across the room, to 

a chair against the far end of the wall. Dorothy didn't feel like 

dealing with anyone just yet.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

She was startled out of her thoughts by the young secretary 

who had brought her in. She stood waiting for her answer. 

Dorothy shook her head. "No thanks. I'm alright." The 

woman nodded and left, leaving Dorothy once more to 

her thoughts.

What the hell was she getting herself into? She was re-entering 

a life where she had promised herself that she would never 

resort back unless it was absolutely necessary. She sighed and 

buried her head in her hands. She had spent the past several 

days, going through countless of reasons why she shouldn't 

come. But then she could counter every single reason with a 

reason why she should be here. In fact, she had more reasons 

to be here than not to be here. It made her feel sick.

Her eyes wandered around the room, taking in what she 

could from the poor lighting. They put in mirrors, she 

noticed. She stared at her reflection in the wall next to 

her. It was probably for pointless reflections such as these.

Either that or to drive people like her crazy.

She didn't want to see what she looked like. She didn't want to 

be face with the fact that she looked horrible. But curiosity got 

the best of her and she looked up.

"Damn," she muttered. "I look horrible."

Her green eyes were dark and lifeless, looking like a faded 

emerald that no longer was taken care of. Her light blonde 

hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, brushing just below 

her shoulders when she moved. It took her days to get used 

to the fact that she had cut her hair. She wore black boot cut 

jeans with blue flip-flops, feeling like she had to have some 

color in her outfit. Her short sleeve shirt was black and had 

in silver lettering the word, "Angel". On her neck she wore 

a silver necklace with a heart-shaped charm. It had been a 

gift from her grandmother before she had left for the Cairo 

base and headed into battle. That was the last time she had 

seen her grandmother. Sighing, she closed her eyes. 

"I really do look fucking horrible."

"Not as bad as I do."

Dorothy smiled and looked up, greeting the person that 

was standing in the doorway.

"It's been awhile."

**

Merian stood at the doorway, where the secretary had 

pointed her to go through and wait. She gave Dorothy 

a small smile and wandered to a seat.

"It hasn't been long enough," she muttered.

She watched Dorothy lean back in her seat and sigh. "It seems 

we never meet on any good circumstances, Mer." The Chinese 

woman nodded and studied the room they sat in. It had been 

awhile since she had been here.

"I guess they're intent is to show us how shitty we look, huh?" 

Dorothy rolled her eyes at her, causing another smile on 

Merian's face. She too began to study her reflection in the 

surrounding mirrors. She wore a short khaki skirt with small 

red roses embroidered at the edges and a white tank top. She 

had no jewelry, but simple diamond studs in her ears. On her 

feet she wore black Adidas sandals, wanting to avoid any type 

of dress sandals. Her raven black hair was pulled back in a 

french braid and tied at the end with a navy ribbon. Her hazel 

eyes seemed to be faded, but did show some signs of life occasionally.

"Nope. They know how much we hate looking at ourselves, so 

they put the damn mirrors in. You got to go for the simplest of 

the explanations."

Dorothy nodded in agreement. "It's the whole conspiracy thing 

they have against us. Got to love it."

The two girls sat in silence, both staring at their hands below 

hem. Merian sighed. It shouldn't have to be small conversation. 

They were friends, sisters even, but the years had created such 

distance between them. This was going to be hard.

"We need time," she said softly.

"But we don't have any to spare..."

**

She stood at the doorway, watching two of the most important 

people in her life staring back at her. She fingered her identification 

card, quietly waiting for a response.

"You look good, Cat."

Smirking, she made her way to join the other girls at the 

table. "You're getting to be too good at lying, Dee." She 

let out a small laugh. "I am the best, my dear. What can 

I say?" She grinned and sat in the chair across from Merian. 

Catherine looked around the room, waiting patiently for 

the coffee she asked for.

"What's with all the mirrors?"

Both Merian and Dorothy laughed at her. "It's too show us 

how hideous we look to the common eye." Catherine raised 

an eyebrow, but said nothing. She found her eyes wandering 

towards the reflection. She really had changed.

She didn't even recognize herself.

Her eyes, usually a light violet, were dark and cloudy and 

hid behind her glasses. She was unusually pale, mostly 

likely from the lack of sun since she worked in the lab 

all day. She wore a long sleeve black shirt with a pair of 

green khaki shorts. On her feet, she had on blue Nike 

sneakers. She had grown her curly flaming red hair back 

down to past her shoulders. It was pulled back into a tight 

bun.

"I look like a goddamn corpse."

Her comment set the other two into a fit of laughter.

**

Hilde Schibecker stood at the doorway with two cups of 

steaming coffee watching the laughing girls with a tiny smile.

She missed this.

She missed her friends, her sisters.

She missed the laughter, the crying...

She missed everything.

"At least you're not a chunky monkey."

Hilde was met with three very startled stares. She watched 

as smiles bloomed on each of her friends, no sisters' faces. 

Catherine stood up to help her with the coffee, while both 

Dorothy and Merian gave her smiles. 

"You still have this thing with thinking your fat, huh?"

"Well," she started with her trademark grin. "You know 

me, chica. I gotta throw my two cents in every now in 

then." The others laughed as she sat down. She sighed 

and looked around the room. The mirrors in the room 

were really creeping her out. It was almost as if it was 

forcing her to really look at herself and notice how 

horribly off she was. She wore all black today. She 

knew it seemed to be ridiculous, wearing all black in 

ninety-degree weather in Australia, but she was 

comfortable like this.

She closed her eyes.

Duo Maxwell really had rubbed off on her.

She wore a black tank top with a pair of black sport shorts. 

Around her waist she tied a dark blue sweatshirt, which 

brushed her legs when she walked. Her ebony hair was 

pulled back into a messy ponytail, with a few stray tendrils 

brushing her face. Hilde decided to grow her hair back 

after she had left L2. She had hated her short hair. She 

remembered when she cut it; she literally broke down 

into tears when she heard the snips of the silver scissors. 

That day was the worst day of her life.

"So how come the coffee took so long?"

She looked up, startled for a moment, but met Cat's

gaze. She watched the other girl take a sip of the coffee 

she brought in and make a face.

"Christ, this is horrible!"

Smirking, Hilde examined her own coffee. "I didn't

make it, so don't look at me."

Catherine grinned and winked at her. "If you had made 

coffee, I wouldn't not be breathing right now."

Hilde rolled her eyes and began to search through her 

purse. She pulled out a small white envelope and threw 

it at Dorothy. "What's this?" the other girl asked. She 

motioned for her to open it. "Son of a..." Hilde nodded, 

agreeing with her friends' reaction. She sighed. "I had 

come home one day, I think it had been at least three 

years since I had left L2. It turns out that Parker had 

some how tracked me down to goddamn Madrid, just 

to rub it in..."

Catherine took the envelope out of Dorothy's hands and 

pulled out the photographs. The first picture was of Quatre 

and his new girlfriend or "lady friend" as the press deemed 

it. The girl was the typical blonde, neat and tidy, but most 

likely really snobby considering the type of people Quatre 

associated with. Hilde sighed. Parker had made sure to 

include in his nice letter, that both Winner and Duo had 

a new girlfriend every week but lately the girls in the 

pictures have been sticking around for quite a while. 

She watched Catherine pull out the next picture slowly, 

knowing what the girl must feel like. It was the whole 

anticipation of maybe he didn't forget... Hilde sighed as 

she watched Merian struggle with the curiosity to look. 

"At least he loves her," she mummered. 

Catherine pulled out the next picture, causing her to 

cringe. She had spent hours telling herself that it wasn't 

worth it. Everything that had been said had been said 

and that was it. She could do nothing more about it. 

The last two pictures fell out and she went to reach 

for them. "I don't remember these," she said softly.

"Let me see."

Hilde looked up, meeting Catherine's tired violet 

eyes. "I'm might as well see who she is." She 

watched her friend gently trace the picture with 

her finger. All of this had such of an effect on 

them. None of them could ever forget that night.

"Who's the girl in this picture? The one with the 

pilot of 01" Merian asked softly.

"Sylvia," a new voice began.

"Sylvia Noventa."

**

She stood watching her friends, her sisters intently. It 

was a wonder what the years have done to them. They 

were all tired, beyond exhausted of fighting and lying. 

They were the products of selfishness and the desire 

to have power, yet they never ever served for these 

purposes.

Relena Darlin felt all eyes on her as she made her way 

over and sat down in the far end corner. 

"She's Marshal Noventa's granddaughter, Duo's girlfriend is an 

ex-pilot for Oz. I think her name is Lana. Quatre is dating the 

daughter of the Duke of Burgundy, Michelle. And Wufei is 

dating Sally Po, a Preventer's officer and his partner."

Hilde looked at her. "Santo Dios! What did Parker do? Send 

you a report?" She nodded. "Three-hundred pages of everything 

from what their diets have changed to and their sex life."

"That's fucking sick," Dorothy muttered.

She shrugged, but said nothing. 

"At least he didn't tape anything," Hilde began. She then 

turned to Relena. "Or did he?"

The other girl smiled and shook her head, looking around 

the room. They were all here. All five girls who carried 

memories of the past that no one wanted to remember. 

They were living proof that through whatever mentality, 

survival was possible. She closed her eyes and sighed. 

Everything had just begun...

"So," Merian started, leaning back in her chair. "You haven't 

said anything about the mirrors." She looked around her and 

found herself drawn to her reflection and was met with a tired 

young woman looking back at her. Her long sandy blonde hair 

was pulled back loosely in a high ponytail with a few strands of 

tendrils brushing the back of her neck. Her bright blue eyes still

held their piercing quality, but showed an immense exhaustion 

and sadness. She watched with absolute fascination as her eyes, 

the window to her soul clouded over and left them as dark blue 

pools. She sighed. Her reflexes were kicking back in. She wore 

dark gray sweat pants with green flip-flops. She also wore a red

tank top with the Japanese embroidered word "firefly". 

"I look like bloody shit," she muttered.

Merian laughed. "That's how it's been when we all walked in. I 

personally think it's a shitty attempt to clean us up."

Relena grinned. "I couldn't agree more with you."

They sat in silence, each contemplating on different aspects of 

their lives in the past. Relena sighed. Would she be able to go 

through with everything? Would she be able to step into the 

cold persona where she could pretend like at least she accepted 

everything the way it was? 

"So anyone know when Doc. is going to show her lovely 

presence?"

Dorothy shrugged.

"You know Doc. She's always unpredictable."

**

Emma Peterson was an old woman now. Silver, gray hair fell 

down past her shoulders and wrinkles adorned her face. Her 

hands looked like prunes, suffering from a mild case of arthritis.

"I guess I'm one hell of an unpredictable old woman."

She was greeted by five very tired, but big smiles. She remembered 

when these very five girls when they had been at least five or six. 

They used to come and give her hugs every time she entered a room.

How times changes.

Now, as she stood in front of the long table, she was staring 

five beautiful girls in their twenties.

She was really old.

Peterson made her way towards the last open chair slowly. She 

took out six heavy files and pushed them to each girl.

"Funding must have gone up, 'cause we're actually getting folders 

to brief us."

She shot a look at Hilde, causing the rest of the girls to giggle.

"Good to see you haven't changed a bit, my dear."

Hilde grinned and winked at her.
    
    "I'm one of a kind, Doc. One in a million, they say."

Peterson smiled and opened up the file in front of her, motioning 

the girls to the same. Her expression then became serious.

"At six o'clock last Thursday morning, Senator Thomas 

Larson formally of the Society made a declaration that the 

long fallen organization started by his mentor General 

Harrington would rise to power again. The declaration 

itself was not official nor was it public, but Larson made 

it clear that he would take down the UESA in one blow."

She watched as Dorothy rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Jesus... It's 

been what? Sixteen years? And on top of that he's sugar coating 

things."

Merian sighed. "He's a crazy bastard that holds a load of 

grudges. I wouldn't expect anything less from him."

Peterson nodded and continued. "There will be a conference 

between UESA and the Society, which leads us to the first part 

of business. Cat, dear heart, I want you to play reporter on this 

one. You need to take advantage of the question and answer 

session. Look for holes in his responses."

The red head nodded, flipping through the rest of her file.

"Also be careful who you bump into. Barton and the other 

Preventers will be around. Second part of business. Dee, you 

are to be apart of the audience. Take note of who's in attendance 

and who's not. Many of the people there will be sponsors."

Dorothy looked at her. "You have here that the Winner 

Corporation will be there. Do you mean the big shot himself 

will be in attendance?"

She nodded. "The Society will try to use his business as an 

attraction. You are to play the same part you've been playing 

for years, but be careful. You know why. That brings me to 

the rest of you. Merian, you will be behind the wheel this time. 

You will be the extra eye for these girls."

Merian smiled. "I've always loved sitting on my ass." Hilde 

snickered. "We've know that for years, chica."

Peterson held up her hand before the two girls could start fighting.

"Hilde and Relena, you two have the most important jobs," she 

began. The two girls looked up at her with mild interest.

"Let me guess, Relena and I get the dirty jobs."

Relena sipped her coffee. "It's always been like that, love." Hilde 

shrugged. "You know what they say. It's an honor to get down 

and dirty for your country."

"You really know your bullshit, Hilde," Dorothy said. Hilde 

leaned back in her chair. "Again, let me reiterate...I'm one of 

a kind, babe."

Peterson smiled. It was good to have the girls back. "All right 

girls let me finish. You'll have time to talk later."

"Sorry Doc., we all got carried away."

Her expression became serious.

"From our underground sources," she began, ignoring the 

snickers from the girls. "We have discovered that there 

will be an assignation attempt on Millardo Peacecraft's 

life." She looked at Relena, who wore an unreadable 

expression on her face and continued. "Rumor has it 

that the attempt will be from someone inside the 

Preventers Organization. No one has been able to 

decipher who it might be yet. Whatever the cost, I 

want a clean job. The both of you will go in and get 

out as quietly as possible. Remember that this is just 

the beginning of things. We want to see how we're

going to deal with things first."

She looked around and studied each girl. Catherine was 

leafing through her file, sipping her coffee occasionally. 

Merian was slouching against her chair with her eyes 

closed, while Dorothy stared off into space. Hilde was 

playing with her pen and Relena was reading the paper 

in front of her.

She sighed. "Girls, I'm sorry it has to be this way..." Catherine 

held up her hand. "Doc. we've been through this before. We 

understand. It's just been so long."

The old woman leaned back in her chair. "There's going to 

be a meeting with the council later this week."

"Oh really... The old folks want to grace us with their 

omniscient presence."

Relena sighed. "Hil..."

The other girl shrugged. "It's the truth. They're just a bunch 

of sixty to seventy year olds who love playing God. How long 

have they been around? Since A.C 165? Following the wonderful 

traditions of life, liberty, and freedom? Mi amiga, that is bullshit."

Relena leaned back into her chair. "I know, I know. I honestly

agree with you. But there's also a lot on the side that needs

at least some attention from us. I mean, love tell me. Are

you ready? Are you ready to put your bloody soul on the

market again? Also think about it. There is nothing we

can ever do."

Merian closed her file and nodded. "None of us are 

saying we don't agree with you. But you have to 

remember; these are the people who are going to 

send us home. We have to kiss their asses no matter 

what."

Peterson looked around at the girls sadly. "You can go unpack 

now."

"Same rooms?"

She smiled. "Same rooms."

Hilde grinned. "Well in that case, Mer and Dee, the bed near the 

window is calling for my occupation."

A wicked smile formed on Dorothy's face. "Not if I can help it..."

The two girls ran out of the room with Merian on their tails. She 

heard loud giggling from the hallway.

"Don't break anything!"

She turned to the other girls who shrugged as they stood up.

"Some things never change," Catherine remarked as she and Relena left.

The old doctor smiled.

And she was glad some things never did.

**


	8. Karma

Vienna, Austria

Wanders: Ascension

By Eve

Part Six: Karma

Vienna, Austria

Emerald Conference Center

4 February

A.C 202

The conference center was beyond crowded for a 

Thursday. Reporters and representatives from all 

countries as well as the colonies swarmed the streets 

for entrance. Everyone wanted to know what UESA 

had to say about Larson's seemingly outrageous 

declaration.

"This guy really knows how to attract a crowd."

Sally Po smiled and turned to greet a grinning Duo 

Maxwell. The former gundam pilot and now Preventer, 

stood proudly in his ironed uniform. He moved closer to 

her, his long chestnut braid swaying with his movement. 

His violet eyes were alert and ready for whatever task 

that had to be finished. She sighed, sipping her coffee. 

"I heard he's a real jackass."

Duo nodded, leaning against the railing overlooking 

the delegates' seating. "Where's the Wu?" She 

snickered. Duo was always coming up with lame 

nicknames for Wufei. The poor pilot of 05 was going 

to have a coronary before thirty if Maxwell kept this 

up. "So what's the briefing, Po?" Sally looked up at 

him and handed him a thin file. Duo took it and 

looked at her quizzically, but she motioned for him 

to just read it.

"The Blood War?"

She nodded. "Larson was Harrington's protégé. That's 

all we know so far." Duo closed the file. "Blood War... 

I was just starting my training then. God tha-"

"We were never exposed to it."

Both Sally and Duo turned to see Chang Wufei 

standing behind them with a steaming cup of 

coffee in his hand. His hair was pulled back in 

his usual slick ponytail, while his chocolate eyes 

seemed as if they were readjusting to lighting in 

the center.

"Sleep well Wu?"

Wufei snorted and replied with an arrogant 

tone, "Can it Maxwell or I'll kick your ass."

Duo grinned and winked at Sally. "You my 

dear have my dire respect for putting up 

with him. You should receive the Nobel." 

She smiled faintly, but her thoughts still 

lingered on the topic of the Blood War. 

Her family had been protected under 

China's social policy. Yet she 

remembered the unfortunate 

few who were subjected to the 

camps... She shuddered.

"Onna?"

She snapped out from under her trance as she 

heard Wufei's soft voice in her ear. "I'm okay. 

Just remembering..." Duo looked at her. "You 

were in the war?" She shook her head and 

sipped her coffee. "No, my family was protected 

because of the class policy. But I remember when 

they would lead people away. It was every day at 

noon, right at lunch break. I got in trouble once. 

You weren't allowed to stare at them... They were 

called the-"

"Untouchables," Duo breathed.

"Yes, the Untouchables. We were taught that 

they were dirty and deserved nothing that we 

had. You have to understand the Society back 

then was like a large cult. People turned to 

them because the Alliance was not doing their 

job. We were basically in political chaos. They 

were a way out..."

Sally brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face. 

She watched as all the reporters began to file in. She 

let out a bitter laugh. "Little did we the people know 

where our 'saviors' would lead us... Anyway, I was at 

least ten at the time and a soldier caught me staring at 

a group of soldiers beating a mother and her baby. I 

wanted to help them so badly, but I knew... The soldier 

was going to kill me. He took me into the alley and took 

a large dagger out. He was so close to slitting my throat... 

But then I was saved. She was at least two years younger 

than me, an extremely beautiful girl for her age... She took 

the goddamn knife for me, probably leaving a scar under 

her right cheek... My point is this is something we have to 

be careful about. An uprising would be more than fatal..." 

She said, trailing off.

Both men looked at her. "You believe that there will be 

an uprising?" She nothing and watched Thomas Larson 

take his seat at the table in front of the assembling UESA 

delegation. She then turned to the two men behind her, 

waiting for answers.

"This is something," she began. "Something that no 

matter how hard you try, will never understand. We 

have to be prepared for the worse of the worse 

because we don't have the experience needed to 

handle any of this."

Wufei sipped his coffee. "Onna, do you doubt that we 

can fight? Is that it? I most certainly sure that we can 

handle someone like Larson." Duo nodded in firm 

agreement. "We're trained for this kind of thing, Sal. 

Two bloody wars... I think we can handle this." She 

shook her head. She couldn't believe that they totally 

ignored everything she just said. Larson could not just 

be ignored.

She looked directly into the eyes of both gundam 

pilots. "Inexperience, pride, and lack of understanding 

will be your downfall." She turned and began to walk 

to her post. Stopping, she turned to look back.

"After today, gentlemen, after today nothing will be 

the same again."

**

"All right, Mer. I'm outside the entrance. You're 

my ear now," Catherine mummered, talking 

through her earpiece. 

"Roger that Cat."

She bit back a smile and headed towards the entrance 

of the conference center. To play the part of a reporter, 

she had chosen very relaxed but elegant attire. She wore 

a pink, beaded suede skirt that came down to her knees 

and heavy black turtleneck. Over top of everything, she 

wore a long black leather jacket with a pink wool scarf. 

Around her neck, she wore a gold cross on a simple 

chain. To complete her outfit and to satisfy Dorothy 

and Hilde's attempt to dress her accordingly, she wore 

tall, high-healed boots. 

She gave the guard a small smile and flashed her 'reporter 

pass'. "I'm in," she whispered.

"All right," Merian began. "This is your instructions until 

further notice. Make sure you avoid Barton at all cost. We 

are not ready for that type of confrontation just yet. As soon 

as you ask your question, I want you out of there. Keep 

walking until you think it's safe to relax. The car will be 

eleven blocks from the building. Remember you have 

Dee, three seats behind you. This is why you're in the 

back of the press seating. Hil and Rellie are three floors 

above, watching over everything. Only use your connection 

with them if in dire need of help. You have your gun?"

"Yeah."

She heard Merian sigh. "Talk to you in ten." 

She entered a large, vast hallway following the 

other reporters into their 'special' room. The 

hallway was lavishly decorated. Red and white 

roses were spread through out, entwined in 

some sort of wicker holding.

"Miss, can I see your press pass?"

Catherine startled out of her thoughts, found 

herself looking into two beautiful emerald green 

eyes.

She sighed heavily.

__

Shit...

**

She had never been this nervous for anything.

__

*Fidget*

Talking in front of people never did it to her.

__

*Fidget*

Even showing her artwork to someone didn't do this to her.

__

*Fidget*

Yet after seven years of not seeing him, Quatre Rabera 

Winner still had one of the most profound effects on 

her psyche. Especially since she shouldn't be here.

She was supposed to be _finding_ herself.

__

*Fidget*

"Miss Dorothy?"

She froze, like a deer caught in the headlights of a 

car. Sparkling blue eyes stared at her in anticipation 

for an answer. Forcing herself to regain her composure,

she let a mischievous smile form on her face.

"It's been a while, Mr. Winner."

It hasn't been long enough...

**

Hilde Schibecker hated being bored. The feeling of 

boredom made her restless and she would fidget 

beyond control. And when she lost self-control...

"You got to stay with the program, Shi-chan."

Startled out of her thoughts, she growled in annoyance. 

"Don't call me that, CHANG." She heard Relena and 

Merian snicker. Looking across the railing, she gave her 

best friend a look. "You're supposed to be on my side, 

Rellie."

She earned a smile from the other girl, who blew her a 

kiss. Her soft Irish voice danced on their connection. 

"So you can subject me to mindless torture and I can't 

make fun of you once, love?"

Merian laughed. "She's right dear. You do annoy us to 

no end and then get angry if we tease you." She sighed, 

leaning against the railing. She and Relena were on the 

fifth floor, watching for any signs of their 'mission' to 

appear.

"How are the others, Mer?"

She heard Merian shuffle papers of some sort and several 

clicks in the background. "Dorothy is conversing with 

Winner or rather Winner is making an attempt to talk with 

her. And Cat nearly had a huge confrontation with Barton."

She looked at Relena who rejoined her at the railing. "Find 

anything?"

The other girl shook her head silently and said nothing. Hilde 

had an even greater respect for Relena. She had faced the most 

ruthless of politicians and experienced the harshness of two 

ridiculous wars. AND to top it all off, she was the only one 

of the pilots who had experienced the full effect of the Society's 

ignorance. She was the only one who could understand any of this.

"Girls," Merian's voice broke out. "Girls, I've found the other 

three. Chang and Maxwell are on the second floor with Yuy 

approaching them. There's also an indication of movement 

on your floor. Be careful."

Hilde smirked and pushed a strand of fallen ebony hair out 

of her face. "Sí, mamá. Anything else?"

"Bitch."

"Slut."

"Whore."

"Shithead."

"Girls..."

Hilde held up her hands. "Okay, okay, okay." Relena sighed 

and lifted her hand to readjust her earpiece. "We'll talk in 

twenty." Hilde felt for her gun on the side of her leather 

pants.

"And so it begins..."

**

She had become irresistible.

Long, golden blonde hair spilled out from a half 

ponytail. Random strands were curled here and 

there.

He felt his desire begin to unravel itself from inside of him.

"Mr. Winner?"

She...

"Mr. Winner, are you all right?"

was...

"Mr. Winner?"

beautiful...

"Quatre?!"

Heavenly emerald green eyes...

SMACK!

Startled, Quatre emerged from his thoughts. The sting of 

Dorothy's slap on his face lingered behind harshly. He 

looked at her in shock and she shrugged.

"It wasn't like I didn't call you several times."

He looked at her, catching the hint of mirth in her 

sparkling green eyes. "You didn't have to hit me," he 

replied sourly. She laughed, the sound seeming to him 

like bells. "I see you've regained somewhat of a backbone."

He studied her. She wore a short black skirt, with intricate 

beading on the brim and a long red polo shirt. Over the 

polo shirt, she wore a gray v-neck sweater. He also noticed 

the leather jacket on the back of her chair.

"How's life been treating you, Miss Dorothy?"

She seemed a bit startled by his question and knew 

exactly why he went with his specific tone, but 

regained her composure.

"I'm quite all--"

"Quatre, honey there you are!"

Dorothy seemed to flinch at the voice behind him. He 

felt two arms pull him into a warm hug. "Michelle," he 

greeted with a warm smile.

"Michelle, this is Miss Dorothy Catalonia. Miss Dorothy 

this is my companion Michelle 'de Coligny."

Quatre watched as Michelle's eyes narrowed when she saw 

Dorothy next to him. "Ah, Mlle Catalonia. Comment 

allez-vous aujurd'hui?" Quatre watched as Michelle and 

Dorothy shook hands, Michelle's eyes darkening.

"Trés bien, Trés bien. Juste ayante une conversation 

gentille avec Monsieur Winner ici."

Michelle's eyes narrowed and her grip on him tightened. 

Quatre looked at her in concern. "Il m'est á." Michelle's 

tone of voice was dangerous, warning. He didn't like the 

way this was headed.

"Oh Michelle! J'ai pensé vous étiez passé tous ces jeux. A 

vous pas n'apprenez pas á la piece avec les coeurs d'hommes?"

The familiar spark of battle shone in Dorothy's eyes. Both girls 

seemed to be further and further into whatever they were talking 

about and content to leave him out.

"Jaloux?"

Dorothy threw her head back and laughed. Her eyes met his 

and she seemed to know he was worried. She shook her head 

at him. She stood up. "N'est pas intéresser mon estcher. Votre 

recueille des habitudes ont développé dans quelque chose 

commee le recue illir de metá l'amende le vin."

"Si vous etes jaloux..."

"Pas un morceau. Seulement pas surprised." There was that 

look in Dorothy's eyes again. The two girls seemed to know 

each other from before, but how?

"Vous etes bitch calme."

"Oui, j'al eu'l'air de maintiens qu'un par hors de qualité 

les années."

Michelle huffed away and called over her shoulder. "I'll see 

you at lunch baby. Au revoir, Mlle Catalonia. I hope this is 

the last time we meet."

"Baby?"

"You speak french?"

"Trés bien, Mousier Winner. You've been listening well." 

She sat down again, her silky hair brushing his shoulder. 

"I expected better than this from you, though."

He looked at her surprised.

"Whatever do you mea-"

"We would like everyone to be seated this meet..."

**

"...is about to begin shortly."

With the speed of a cheetah, Relena moved through 

the floor with natural grace. Her senses, which she 

had less than a week to reopen, were working with 

her smoothly and efficiently.

"Do you see anything?"

She sighed, peering around the corner. Someone 

was here; she could sense it.

"No, but I have a feeling that the assassin is near here."

She saw Hilde appear from the shadows from the 

other side of the floor. She shrugged at her. "I 

haven't found anything either. This is a clean job..." 

Hilde disappeared back into the shadows.

She wandered further into the darkness, remembering 

some of the passageways. She had been fifteen and a 

politician, so naturally escaping was her forte.

"Rel, Larson's starting."

"Bloody hell..."

Hilde laughed. "My thoughts exactly."

**

"The dawn of a new era is coming. All those oppressed 

will be freed from the bonds that have held them down 

for so long..."

Trowa leaned silently against the door to the press 

box. So far, so good... This whole thing would be 

finished and then he could get home to Midii.

"Leadership is the key for success. We need new 

leaders, new faces. I am not the only one who feels 

this way..."

Midii...

Home...

Sleep...

"Senator Larson!"

**

Hilde found herself in a narrow corner of the 

floor. 

Cartridges... 

Empty rifle case...

Bullet boxes...

Her eyes widened. "Rellie..."

"On it, love. I have a shot on the east side."

She searched through the stuff in front of her. 

"Where is he?"

Bullet boxes...

Fake ID...

Wallet...

"He's above you." Hilde stopped. "Well, that's why we 

couldn't find him."

"I'm at a good spot."

Identification...

She grabbed a knife from the back of her pocket and cut 

open the jacket. Out onto the floor fell a sliver cross 

causing her to hold her breath.

"Mer..."

"Hil, did you find the target? I was just about to 

contact you."

"Mer, it's Alex playing sniper..."

"Oh god, Cat... Dee..."

**

Focus.

"Yes, your question please."

Determination.

"Senator Larson, why now? Why bring back something that 

the people have been trying to forget for years? How do we 

not know that you won't do the same thing General Harrington 

did? Endless torment and the separation of family isn't very 

pleasant..."

Silence.

Courage.

Catherine continued on. She could she the fiery anger in 

Larson's eyes. "You've been a senator for four years and 

quote, unquote worked for the good of the people. Do 

you realize what you're about to do if you walk down this 

path?"

The tall, skinny man leaned forward on the podium. At 

forty-two, he hadn't lost any of his intimidation skills. 

His dark brown eyes pierced her still. She fought the 

smirk that was trying to force itself on her face.

Trapped.

"Young lady, I know the Society hasn't had the 

greatest 'track record', but I feel and I know 

others feel that its leadership will be extremely 

successful in getting things down."

Her violet eyes sparkled, as he continued on. He had 

no clue what was coming.

"Cat, warning Alex is the sniper. Keep Larson 

talking for awhile and get out."

Her eyes widened.

Alex...

"Are you concerned for the future, young lady?"

Partially startled, she met his challenging eyes. A dark 

calmness came over her.

"Personally senator, I just don't want the experience of 

another concentration camp."

She got him.

As Larson began to re-ramble and was bombarded with 

more questions, she quietly turned around and left, completely 

avoiding Trowa's door.

She got him.

**

Rule number one.

When heading a mission, always have control.

Rule number two.

If out of practice, never panic.

"Fuck this," Merian muttered, typing in a few 

commands to her laptop. Doctor Peterson's 

picture popped up onto the screen.

"Merian, report."

She sighed. "We're through phase one. Found all gundam 

pilots and made the contacts that were necessary. Phase 

two is done and positions were easily found. Phase three 

has some problems... But Larson has made no official

declaration."

The doctor nodded calmly. "What problems?"

Merian's green eyes met hers and she took a sip of 

coffee. "We found the sniper."

"That's a problem?"

"Doc, the sniper's Alexi..."

Her eyes widened. "Alexi..."

She nodded. "Alexi as in Catherine's little brother and 

Dorothy's dead, I repeat, dead fiancé. I think we should 

alert the both of them."

"Both parts are complete?" 

"Yes."

The doctor nodded. "The it's up to them, especially 

Cat. We could use him though. He could hold valuable 

information, but again it's up to them. Out."

The door to the van opened and Cat entered, breathless. Merian 

looked at her with concern. The other girl looked up and gave her 

a half smile.

"Just cold."

"Cat..."

Catherine's violet eyes searched Merian's. Her expression 

darkened.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

Catherine's eyes closed.

"Bring him back alive."

**

Relena's eyes locked on her target.

Alexi...

"I have a lock on the target," she whispered. "Repeat, need 

confirmation on whether or not to proceed."

She heard a sigh from Hilde as they both waited.

It had come down to this and only this. Past choices were 

slowly coming back to haunt them. But wasn't that the 

purpose of the past? To haunt and torment people whose 

lives were laid for them? They had no escape, no gateway 

out. There was no such thing as liberation for them.

A bitter smile crossed her face.

Freedom, the unattainable nirvana.

Karma's a bitch.

"Re, confirmation is accepted. Use tranquilizers, though. 

Sniper is wanted alive. I repeat sniper is wanted alive. Hil, 

you are to pick up the body. Wait 'til sniper and speaker 

gets into position. Out."

Yep, she thought with a sigh while loading the silencer and 

the tranquilizer. She signaled to Hilde to move.

For sure, Karma was a bitch.

**

He had a war in his hands.

A bomb ready to explode any minute.

"Mr. Peacecraft, you may take the stand." With slowly and 

careful movements, he passed Larson's chair not missing 

the smirk on the son of a bitch's chair.

He was six feet away from the podium when the shot rang out.

**

Panic.

Dorothy let out a rushed sigh as she followed the majority of 

the crowd out. It was amazing to her how quick the human 

reaction was to any signs of danger. She wouldn't have been 

surprised if every person would run out with the hints of even 

the smallest signs of danger.

Squinting her eyes because of the large amount of 

sunlight, Dorothy finally realized she was outside. 

She quickly turned the corner.

"Mer, I'm out. What happened?"

Her only response was a static connection. She moved 

at a faster pace than before, hoping to reopen the connection.

"Mer," she repeated anxiously. "Merian, I'm out."

"Yeah, I hear you now. No problems?" She sighed in relief 

when she heard Merian's voice.

"Um, besides the fact that I almost got trampled by crazy 

people? S'okay. Did they get the sniper?"

There was silence.

"Just come back," Merian finally said. "Just come back and 

I'll tell you everything."

Dorothy's eyes widened.

"Who is it, Mer?"

"We're around the corner, Dee. Out."

She sighed. 

All ready getting into the swing of things, and the masks 

were falling off.

Soon.

They would be back soon.

**

Heero Yuy studied the collection of bullet boxes intently. They 

were scattered around the premise where he and the other 

Preventers believed the sniper had been.

"It appears that there was a struggle here, Commander Yuy."

He turned to look at the rookie, but said nothing. A struggle? 

The sniper hadn't been alone.

"Sir, we've found evidence of foul play at the end of the floor."

He nodded and followed the rookie. The sniper had obviously 

intended to hit Zechs, but it seemed to be that he was prevented 

from doing his job.

But why?

Question ran quickly through his mind.

"Sir?"

"Hn."

"We've already analyzed the blood."

"I'll take that." Heero turned around to see Trowa standing 

behind him. The rookie handed Trowa the file and left 

briskly. All rookies came to the Preventers with a perpetual 

fear of each gundam pilot. He ignored Trowa and leaned 

down to study the scene.

Blood was splattered onto the wall as well as the floor. It had 

been quite the struggle.

"So who's our sniper?"

Trowa said nothing, but his facial expression told stories. His 

eyes looked up into Heero's. Heero grimaced. It had been the 

same look he had given him when he had told him Catherine 

had died. Even Midii had remarked how empty he looked.

"Alexi. Alexi Bloom."

**

Blood.

There had been lots of blood.

She remembered walking through the debris like a lost child. She 

had held him in her arms only several hours before.

Alexi...

Tears formed in her eyes, she reached up and violently rubbed her 

eyes. Too many memories and so little energy to deal with them... 

She remembered Cat had stood next to her and could only offer a 

hand on her shoulder. She loved her brother and had been in shock.

Screams.

Oh endless screams.

He was supposed to be dead.

She had let go.

Or so she thought. She had been in love with Alexi. She had been 

unbelievably in love with Alexi, that it got to the point where it hurt.

Her eyes followed Alex as he let a number yells and tortuous 

screams in his cell.

"They'll kill me damn it!"

She closed her eyes in pain.

She did not want to be the first to turn.

** 

Okay guys, here's the translation as bad as it is

of the conversation between Michelle and our

Dorothy:

**

He belongs to me

Oh Michelle! I thought you were past all these games. Haven't you

learned not to play with the hearts of men?

Jealous?

Not interested my dear. Your collecting habits have developed into

something like the collecting of fine wine.

So you are jealous.

Not one bit. Just not surprised.

You're still a bitch.

Yes, I've seemed to maintain that one quality through out the years.

*Good-bye= Au revoir

*Mlle= Miss


	9. Interlude: Past Demons

Wanders: Ascension

Wanders: Ascension

By Eve

Interlude: Past Demons

New Haven, England

Paci Sub-west Division

A.C 202

8 February

Why do we write memories down on paper? What 

is the actual purpose served? Why do people need 

to know what others have suffered in silence? 

Questions, unanswered questions that we always 

ask but never acquire an answer for. Either that 

or we receive more than bargain for. Everything 

and anything has an unattainable question. Or so 

it seems...

To understand.

Infinite knowledge and wisdom. People crave for a 

chance to contain each and everything, stating virtuous 

reasons. Craving and wanting was what started all this. 

The drive for power was what was at fault.

She stood at the window of Alex's holding cell. Her 

eyes closed. Oh my baby brother, she thought. Why 

did you get caught up in this big mess? She sighed, 

bring up her hand clenched as a fist to the glass 

window.

Memories...

The pains of memories...

//_A small six-year old red head stood at the corner of the _

wire fence watching the new "Untouchables" entered. People 

who wore meager clothing were led in first. The nasty soldier 

usually let them wander around the gate and then take them 

to the back to be shot. They would laugh and jeer sometimes, 

causing the elderly, the majority to cry and tremble. She 

shook. The soldiers were so mean sometimes.

The wind blew harshly in her face. Pain or coldness didn't 

hurt anymore. Natasha said it was because of the tests the 

mean soldiers did to her and also because she was used to it. 

Natasha also said that they were going to get liberated soon. 

Unless the mean people killed them first... She watched as 

a long black car pulled up to the gate. A tall beautiful blonde 

woman stepped out. She shivered at the lack of warmth.

Catherine winced when she heard the screaming inside the car. 

It was normal for kids from the rich families to scream. Who 

wouldn't want to be in this place anyway? Her fists clenched 

the sharp wire of the fence as she watched in fascination as the 

woman pulled a young boy along to the registration building 

or the 'Gateway to Hell' as Natasha called it.

Natasha also said once someone came in their lives would 

never be the same...//

Her hands were shaking. Her eyes closed tightly. 

Memories were like drugs. You didn't want to 

need them. Unfortunately, they are the core of 

humanity's essential makeup.

"Cat?"

She turned to see Merian standing behind her, eyes 

etched in worry. Merian moved next to her at the 

window. "Are you okay?"

She was silent for moment. Was she okay? In the 

context of things, was she okay? "I," she began. 

"I don't honestly know."

Merian nodded in understanding. The girl too had 

her fair share in painful memories. "Are you going 

to talk to him?"

She shook her head violently. "I can't. I can't even 

make it through the door. He's my brother. My. 

Baby. Brother. The baby brother who I saw walk 

through the gates of the prison camp and who I 

thought for the last seven years was dead..."

"It's not your fault, Cat..."

Tears filled her eyes and she slammed her fist against the glass 

window. "Goddamn it, yes it is! I should have been there for 

him. I could have been there for him. He is my baby brother 

and I promised to watch him..."

//_As the screaming boy was led to the showers, Catherine turned _

back to watching the road. It made the pain inside of her go away 

sometimes. Sitting and watching, watching and sitting. She was 

too young to work in the mines, according to Natasha. This was 

all she could do. She watched as the pretty woman stopped and 

turned around to stare at her. Catherine cocked her head in 

curiosity. The pretty woman had an almost horrified look on her 

face.

"Catherine... Oh god, my Catherine..."

Catherine backed up slowly. Who was the pretty woman? Was 

she supposed to know her? The woman's long fiery red hair blew 

fiercely in the wind. Her green eyes were pleading with her. 

Speaking in English, the woman said:

"I'm not going to hurt you little one..."//

She felt Merian's hand on her shoulder. She 

watched as Alexi continued to pace back and 

forth, yelling and then muttering to himself. "I 

promised her, Mer. It was the one time my 

mother actually saw me as a..."

//_"... You are my daughter," she said softly. There _

were tears in the pretty lady's eyes. "You are my 

daughter... My beautiful daughter..."

Catherine slowly walked towards the fence. "Ma..ma."

The pretty woman choked and tears were pouring down 

her cheeks. Catherine reached out and touched her face. 

The pretty woman who said she was her mother closed 

her eyes. She wondered why she was crying.

"Protect him," she said, her voice choking. "Protect 

Alexi. He is your brother."

"B... Brother?"//

"I promised her," she whispered brokenly. "I 

promised her and I didn't even understand the 

concept of the woman on the other side being 

my mother. The woman that gave me up on a 

silver platter for status... Fucking status!" 

Merian turned and leaned against the widow, her 

eyes closed. She reminded Cat of the Pilot of 05, 

always having a serious and almost serene way of 

contemplating things. But with Merian however it 

was different. She seemed to be more confident 

about her ability. Her eyes opened, green 

piercing violet urging for calmness.

"You met her at a time where she realized the 

graveness of her mistakes. Everyone was at the 

time... Maybe the situation was out of her control 

when she gave you up and became productively 

worse when she had Alexi... At least she showed 

you that she..."

//_"...I love you. I know I never got the chance, but..." Her_

mama stuck her fingers through the fence. "My baby girl, I 

love you."

She quickly withdrew her hands as she saw the approaching 

soldier motion for her to back off. Her mother took one last 

look at her and blew her a kiss.

Her tiny arm reached to the air, holding her palm out as if 

she really did catch the kiss.

"I promise, ma...ma... I promise."//

She turned to Merian. "I can't," she began, her voice 

pleading and full of fatigue. "I can't be the first to 

turn."

**

The rain was pouring down hard on the windowpane as 

Emma looked out into the turbulent waters. She 

shuddered. They should be home, she thought. The war 

has been over for years.

"You know the reason they were called again, Emma. And 

I'm proud. You masked your emotions well and I was 

impressed by their performance."

Her body tensed.

"Come to give me the pre-meeting pep talk, Charles?" She 

spat out venomously.

"Emma, you know you are not their mother."

Her eyes narrowed. It was amazing how much she despised 

the tall silver-haired man in front of her. It was disgusting, 

the way his black Armani suit glistened crease-less at any 

movement. Or the way his gray rimmed glasses sat perfectly 

on the tip of his nose. He was completely arrogant and an all 

around asshole.

She suppressed the urge to break his nose.

"First of Charles, it is Dr. Peterson to you. I am the only 

family figure they have had in years. So to rebuke your 

atrocious statement that I will erase from my mind, I am 

their mother. And another thing 'they' have names."

He chuckled. "Ah Emma dear you still have that lovely 

temper of yours. Are you and your _girls_ ready for the 

meeting on next Thursday? We have quite the guest list..."

"Guest list?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yes, my dear. The leader of UESA himself and his lovely wife..."

Her breathing stopped.

Lucrezia Noin-Peacecraft and Millardo Peacecraft...

Oh God...

"Oh and we've decided to enlist the help of the Gundam 

pilots. The efficiency of our girls and their skills plus the 

Gundam pilots will take care of our problem."

She growled. "You son of a bitch! You know what is going 

to happen..."

He held up his hand. "Emma, we need them to turn fast. The 

solution will be easier this way."

"Goddamn it, Charles! Turn them! You want to make them 

suffer what they were in the past? Emotionless on the outside, 

but falling apart in the inside? Each girl was falling apart inside. 

How many times did each girl attempt suicide? Were you there 

to see the look of pain come across their eyes?"

"They are older now, Emma."

She was silent for a moment and looked back outside. The winds 

had picked up now, creating an almost terrifying atmosphere.

"You are bringing in the wrong people into this, Charles. You 

and the whole council have no idea how idea how far this might 

go."

"You're giving me a warning," he exclaimed incredulously.

She looked up at him, brushing a strand of her own silvery-white 

hair out of her face.

"We are doing exactly what they want us to do."

"What's that, my love?"

She sighed, her eyes sparkling with anger.

"We are falling back into the demons of the past."

**

It was an extraordinary painting, her best work yet. Swirls and 

swirls of endless colors created a scenic picture of anguish. The 

blues, the black, and the reds all formed what she was feeling 

now. She gripped the dripping silver paintbrush, the cool metal 

slicing her skin. She lifted her hand up and watched in a morbid 

fascination as her ivory hand bled. Death would so appealing right 

now. She studied the sharp edge of the paintbrush. The silver 

gleamed brightly taunting her, calling her to do it once more... 

End it, her mind urged. End it now.

She raised the blade over her wrist, slowly lowering 

to her skin.

"Dee?"

She whirled around to be faced with Relena's dark 

blue eyes. She felt the tears she had been holding 

back all day. "I can't..." she choked out. "I can't talk 

to him. I can't even fucking look at him. Why? Why 

is he alive?"

Relena slowly took the bladed paintbrush from her 

hand and set it aside. She then took Dorothy into 

her arms. She began sob violently. "I loved him, Rellie. 

I loved him with everything I could give. That isn't him 

in the cell. This is all a dream. This is all a horrible, 

horrible fucking dream. I'm going to wake up soon..." 

Dorothy began to sob harder. She was going insane all 

these emotions were slamming into her at once, 

suffocating her. She pushed herself away from Relena. 

She was trembling.

"I hate this!"

She felt her rage starting to build up. Sadness and anger. 

Anger and sadness. It was an everlasting cycle she went 

through. Dorothy whirled around to stare at her painting, 

totally forgetting Relena's presence.

//_"Vousavez le beaucoup de talent, petite-fille (1). You should _

consider putting your work out. It's absolutely mon beau!(2)"

She was silent, not knowing how to respond to her grandmother's 

comments.

"Mercí grand-mére.(3)" Her grandmother looked at her and 

placed a hand on her shoulder. "It'll get better petite-fille(4). 

I can't stand see you this way. I will help you rid of the pain..."//

But she didn't, she thought with anger. She didn't do 

anything. With a fluid movement and sudden strength, 

she threw her new painting to the ground. She also 

began to pull all the paint bottles down, color after 

color spewing onto the floor.

"Dee, love..."

Her heart was pounding deeply inside her rib cage, adrenaline 

pumping itself in large, immense quantities through out her 

body. It felt good doing damage. She felt her mind telling her 

that it was dangerously good to do some damage.

And then the tears began to fall once more.

//_"It's beautiful my love. But do I really look like that?"_

Dorothy grinned at Alexi slapping him playfully. "Jerk. I'm 

taking back all the nice things I ever said about you then." His 

arms circled her waist and he pulled her closer to her. She loved 

this, she thought with a blissful sigh. "It is beautiful," he said 

softly into her ear. "You have a wonderful talent my élevé 

beau.(5)That is why I love you so. You never cease to amaze me."

Her response was to only snuggle deeper into his embrace.//

"I loved him. Alexi was the only thing I could make 

sense of. He was my angel..."

With new and replenished rage, she smashed the mirror 

next to her. She needed to feel pain or anything for that 

matter. She was about to throw her ruined painting out 

her window when she felt a strong hand grip her shoulder.

"Dee, stop."

Her eyes closed as she remembered Relena was still in her 

room. She let Relena lead her over to a chair, while she sat 

across from her.

"Don't take your anger level to the extreme. It'll only hurt 

you more."

"I can't even feel anything. I don't have any sense of 

perspective. Je suis mort. (6)"

A soft sigh came from Relena. She rubbed her face gently with 

her hands. Dorothy noticed how tired the other girl looked.

"There's going to be an official declaration of war on Monday."

Dorothy looked up, the sadness in Relena's voice evident. She 

had seen her friend look like this on some occasions, but it was 

almost like she was lost in her own mind.

"I'll get to the point." Her dark blue eyes met Dorothy's green 

eyes. "Someone needs to talk to Alexi."

Her breath caught.

//_"I'm leaving tomorrow, Alexi," she said quietly. He looked at her, his _

face expressionless. "I know. Cat told me." Her eyes closed. She wanted to 

scream at him about why he was making this goodbye to be so hard. She 

wrapped her arms around herself, not knowing what else to say. The 

silence between them was getting unbearable.

"Alexi..."

"Don't say anything," he whispered harshly, suddenly grabbing her wrist 

forcefully. She violently took herself out of his grip, crying out.

"What do you want me to do?" She cried out angrily. "You've known 

since day one that I am a pilot. I have no choice in anything when it 

comes to fighting. The council controls my life. They do the same thing 

to your sister, Rellie, Hil, and Mer. I goddamn thirteen years old and I 

feel like I'm fifty-two. I'm supposed to be worrying about high school and 

my boyfriend. I'm supposed to be worried about my family. But I can't! 

This war has been going on for the last thirteen years. I want a normal 

life. I want to be able to love you. Hell, I'm not supposed to know what 

love is..."

She began to sob uncontrollably not knowing what else to say or do.

"I love you," she whispered brokenly. "And I'd travel through the icy 

plains of Siberia to hell if I had to. But you have to believe in me, Alex. 

You're what keeps me grounded. You and grand-mére. (7)" //

She looked up at Relena and the other girl nodded in 

understanding. Relena opened her arms and Dorothy 

threw herself in them.

"It's not fair," she sobbed. "It's not fair."

Relena sighed and began to rub her back. "It's never fair. 

Nothing is ever fair. You just have to tell yourself je ne 

tournerai pas (7) and you will get through somehow."

She closed her eyes and sighed softly, standing up.

"Je ne tournerai pas."

**

"She okay?"

Hilde's voice greeting her as soon as she closed the 

door to Dorothy's room.

She shrugged. "She tried to kill herself."

Silence came from Hilde as Relena leaned against the wall, 

eyes closed. Rationality was fading fast from the scene. All 

ready the council's intentions for them had been revealed, 

but how, how were they going to handle this? Their 

experiences had brought upon many more obstacles 

that have yet to reveal themselves.

"You heard about the declaration?"

She nodded, opening her eyes. "I just told Dee. Sources 

haven't said when it's going to be official yet."

"I thought it was Thursday."

She shook her head. "You never rely on the street sources 

we have. Money can influence a lot of things. Where have

you been?"

"Around and about," Hilde replied with a wink, her facial 

expression then turned serious. "I went for a walk. I had to 

just re-immerse myself in the Austrian culture."

Relena grinned. "Did you go back to the nunnery again?"

"Oh yeah, hearing another lecture on why I'm being 

condemned to hell is something I really need. If I 

even walked into the cathedral, all the nuns would 

pull out their wooden crosses and cry out St. so 

and so help us! Right, real appealing to me."

"Now you know why agnosticism appeals to me," Relena 

said with a laugh.

The two girls walked down the corridor in silence. It was 

comfortable for the both of them. They had been friends 

for so long, that there was no need for words. Each girl 

just knew now was not the time to talk.

"Girls?"

And by the tone of the voice behind them, they knew they 

had to stop. A feeling in Relena rose.

They were walking deeper into hell.

**

She had watched them all grow up, Dorothy, Merian, 

Catherine, Hilde, and Relena. She had seen them 

through the tears and the pain, the rise and then the 

fall. Yet, the concept that amazed her the most was 

that they still found someone way to defy the odds. 

They had never been ordinary. In fact, they had been 

beyond ordinary.

"Doc?"

She snapped out of her thoughts. "Sorry girls, my mind 

has been pretty occupied today."

Hilde looked at her with concern, but then her expression 

changed. She sighed. "I don't know how much more bad 

news I can take, Doc. Por qué ahora? (8)"

Relena slapped her on the arm. "Be nice, love." Hilde rolled 

her eyes. "Sí, mamá."

"Whore."

"Bitch."

"Pain in the ass."

"Slut."

"Girls, please..."

"Butthole."

"Joe..."

"Girls..."

"Joe? Who the hell and what type of comeback is Joe?"

"Randomness, love. Pure randomness."

"GIRLS!"

"Lo siento."

"Sorry."

Peterson shook her heard. Some things would never 

change. "Girls," she began with a sigh. "Girls, you've 

been ordered to work with the gundam pilots if there 

is an official declaration of war on Thursday."

And the initial reaction from Hilde was:

"Fuck."

**

"The Jitsatsu Pilots?"

Zechs nodded. He was just as dumbfounded as the rest of them. He 

had almost fell out of his chair when the head of the Universal 

council had called him to say that the Jisatsu Pilots were willing to 

help out in case the declaration of war fell through.

"Maxwell, I'm not lying to you."

He sighed running his hand through his hair. His girlfriend Lana 

Emanuel, an ex-pilot for Oz spoke up quietly. "I thought they 

were legends, created to give hope to the oppressed people."

Noin looked at the smaller woman. "You were in the war?"

Lana shook her head. "My family was protected. I was lucky."

Zechs turned and looked out the window. "What happened to 

your family?"

"Mother and father dead. Brother missing in action, most 

likely dead. I haven't seen him in years."

Zechs paled at the 'dead' part. It had almost been eight 

years since... Noin seemed to reading his thoughts because 

immediately she scolded him with her eyes.

'It's not your fault.'

But she didn't understand. It was his fault.

//_"Relena..."_

She held up her hand to silence him. "Not this time, 

Millardo. No more..."//

"We have to be thankful," he suddenly began. "We have 

to be thankful that they are willingly volunteering themselves 

to help us. If they didn't we would be lost..."

Deep down though, Zechs had a feeling that they were 

lost anyway.

**

"Are you going to talk to him?"

She bit her lip, tasting blood on the tip of her 

tongue. She had been thinking of this for at 

least five hours. Her mind had been occupied 

with nothing but the past.

"I don't know," she began honestly. "But if you 

can't handle it, Dee... I'll do it."

"Cat..."

She held up her hand and stated quietly. "Dorothy, 

you tried to hurt yourself. I don't want to lose you 

too. I can't lose any of you."

"Cat, I can handle it. I love hi--"

Catherine shook her head. "Dee, you don't love my 

brother. It's in your eyes. I have no doubts that 

you care for him, but you don't love my brother.

Not anymore at least."

Dorothy was quiet and she could see tears silently 

pouring down her face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I do love him, but then I 

don't. I don't know. I don't know any more..."

Catherine hugged her tightly. "You're like my sister, 

Dee. I'm trying to help you out."

She nodded slowly. "I just... Fuck, I'm just messed up. 

None of us exactly want to be here and we're all trying 

to figure out how to handle us. The council didn't 

exactly give us fair warning. I mean come on, years after 

year we accumulated these personalities to protect our 

identities and to protect our mission. We're all eventually 

going to have an identity crisis."

"You think we're going to turn?"

Dorothy nodded. "I think we're going to fall back into our 

old personalities faster than we think."

"Ye of little faith."

"No just finally facing reality." Catherine watched her look 

down at her wrists. Large slashes could be seen across her 

wrists.

"You think..."

She looked up. "I am from the depths of the flames, the 

darkness and the damned. I am to spend eternity wandering, 

feeding on the souls of others..."

Catherine held her breath as Dorothy stood.

"I am the Demoness."

She would be the first to turn.

**

The translation corner:

1) You have much talent, granddaughter

2) very beautiful

3) Thank you, grandmother

4) granddaughter

5) beautiful rose

6) I am dead

7) grandmother

8) I will not turn 

*Author's Note: Thank you to all those who reviewed this

story. I appreciate them to the fullest extent. Thanks

especially to angelic1090 for her very flattering review.

I haven't had one of those in awhile. Going to make me

cocky one day...

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Simple as that.


	10. Endless Reflection

Fate in the Hands of Gods

Wanders: Ascension

By Eve

Part Nine: Endless Reflections

London, England

Site outside the Globe Theater

10 February

A.C 202

They had been taught that death was natural.

Five six-year olds who had been tossed into the hands of a 

council who was convinced that since they had initiated 

liberation of the camps that their souls belonged to them. 

The council had shoved them into a competition of survival, 

testing the skills of each girl and how far beyond limits their 

abilities could go. The gist of things was if they didn't survive, 

then they were killed. And then the earth and the colonies 

would have been forced into a life where there was no 

freedom.

Freedom, she thought with a bitter smile. What was freedom? 

It had been sixteen years since she had some sort of freedom. 

At least the Society had consorted to let them roam inside the 

camps. Even that could be constituted as freedom. But from 

the camps they learned that death was freedom. She could 

remember nights when she heard people pleading for the 

soldiers to just kill them, end it so that they would have to 

go through any more pain. Although most soldiers were 

more than happy to oblige, many of them preferred to 

torment people letting them die slowly or refusing to kill 

them for days.

So they were back in London, where everything started. The 

tests, the meetings, everything began here. Ironically, life for 

them, for her was a full circle. Once again the lives of humanity 

were in their hands. To people, they were immortal beings, 

legends that if needed would appear when called. Jitsatsu, 

did they even know the meaning of the word? Or their 

true purpose? They were suicide pilots. Their lives indented 

for sacrifice so others could be happy. She closed her eyes, 

gently rubbing her temples of her forehead. Inviting the 

Gundam pilots into to this was a mistake. The council was 

only trying to cover up the fact that they were real. No one 

believed that they existed. Especially those families that had 

been protected in the war. It was amazing how far money, 

power, and status went in the long run.

They had been taught that survival was necessary.

They were to eat, sleep, breath on their own. These skills were 

given to them through endless training and well, to a certain 

extent personal experience. She looked down at her hands. 

These hands, she thought. These hands had killed thousands 

and thousands of people to survive. They had basked themselves 

in blood. Survival, she thought bitterly. All her life had been 

about was survival. No family, no friends, just survival and 

good ol' fashion warfare.

Would they be strong enough to handle the past? The council 

was expecting them to turn any day. It was like they were keeping 

tabs on who would go first. Would it be Cat? Or Mer? Or Dee? 

Or Hil? Or even herself? She knew the council was going to toy 

until the end, but how far? How far would they go to turn them?

She pulled her sweater closer to her body and shivered. 

Reminiscing wasn't exactly her favorite thing to do. But 

she couldn't help it. Would she be able to go back to 

Ireland and see her family again? She remembered how 

she was back then. Cold, emotionless, she could feel no 

pain. Funny, she thought. She was almost like Heero. 

But it went beyond that. She was the Silence. 

The Silence, her brand for life. She still couldn't remember 

how she truly came to wear the name. Well, who could 

blame her when she was harboring all these memories... 

She had been a very quiet child in the camps, reacting to 

all the violence in her own way. She used to question it. 

Was it right for a man to slap a woman in the face? Or 

then take away the very essence of her womanhood and 

mock her with it? She had watched countless of nameless 

women including herself and the other girls go through this. 

Rape, her mind whispered tauntingly. She had been raped. 

Any woman now would have looked at her with pity and 

would have tried to understand what had happened. But 

there was nothing to understand at all and she didn't 

want or need anyone's pity.

She would feel dirty and disgusted with herself. Pity to her 

was like the unwanted dirt behind your ear. When you finally

got it out, it was one big massive clump that made you want 

to throw up. She could almost hear Hilde in the back of her 

head laughing at her analogy.

"Rellie?"

Speaking of the devil.

"Rellie? It's two in the morning. What are you doing 

up, chica(1)?"

"Thinking," she mummered.

Hilde looked at her worriedly, making her way next to her 

at the railing. "Is your insomnia acting up again?" Relena 

let a small smile grace her lips at her best friend's concern.

"I'm just thinking."

The brisk winter wind blew gently against their bodies. The 

air smelled of a future snowstorm. Maybe the meeting could 

be pushed back just a little bit...

"I know what you're thinking. The council isn't that kind to 

push it back. Remember we're talking about people who 

probably go to their kids and grandkids and talk about how 

they use to walk forty miles in the snow to get to school."

She leaned against the railing, looking out into the frozen 

tundra of water. "I'm just worried about what they told the 

Gundam pilots. I'm even more worried about what they told 

my brother and Noin."

Hilde nodded. "We're all worried about it." Relena shook her 

head. "You don't understand, Hil. After the whole Barton 

episode and when he left with Noin to the Terra forming 

project, we only saw each other once. He came to tell me 

I was a fool for leaving politics for school. Then when I 

tried to explain that I couldn't do both any more, he told 

me he wished that maybe we would have never met. It 

would have made his life a lot easier."

Hilde brought her hand up to her mouth in horror. "That's 

horrible, Re. What did you say?"

She turned to her view back out to the frozen sea. "I said 

I wished were dead."

**

It had been awhile since they've all been together. Well, 

Maxwell thought with a grin. It had been a while since 

they had all been in the same room. All five of them 

were Preventers with the exception of Quatre who had 

to keep his family business running. But it was kind of 

odd. All them actually together...

Yet, none of them liked it.

He watched as Heero and Wufei stare at each other with very 

intimidating glares. Even though there had been not much of 

a relationship between the two, after the Barton incident what 

ever it was dissolved. Yet, he still had a feeling both of them 

carried a huge respect for each other. Trowa stood next to his 

girlfriend Midii at the window, his tall lean frame hunched over. 

He seemed to be lost in thought, particularly after the episode in 

Vienna. A tiny smile appeared on the quiet man's face as Midii 

leaned against him. Cute couple, Duo thought. But could they last? 

It wasn't like he didn't trust Midii or anything. She was a nice 

enough girl and he liked her a lot, but the fact that she was an 

ex-spy for the Alliance made him a bit uneasy.

His eyes wandered to the woman next to him. Lana Emanuel, tall 

and beautiful. She was funny and had an awesome personality. And 

the best part of it was that she was his girlfriend.

"You okay," she whispered into his ear. He grinned. "Sure 

thing, babe."

She slapped him playfully. "Duo, be good."

He smiled at her, but it quickly faded after she turned 

around. Would all this last?

**

"What do you think they'll do when the see us?"

Relena's eyes closed. Hilde had asked the one question that 

had been plaguing her conscience for months. What would 

they think?

"Honestly, love? I don't know. It's been years since they've 

seen any of us. Plus we're supposed to be dead. I don't think 

the initial meeting between us is going to be pretty, though," 

She said softly.

"I think the whole idea in itself is a mistake. A very grave 

mistake."

"Ye of little faith."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm agnostic, it doesn't matter if I 

faith or not."

Hilde grinned. "How could I forget? With my atheism and 

your agnosticism, we were the hit of our All-American 

Catholic school in seventh grade! Ah, those were the days."

Relena smirked. "The highlight of that year was when the nun, 

Sister Mary Catherine I think it was... Well, anyway when she 

called you a creature from hell."

"Yeah," Hilde began. "And I told her the Catholic religion was 

fucked up and God never did anything to help me, so why 

should I bother? She then looked like she wanted to kill me."

(AN: Just a quick word. I didn't write that to offend 

anyone. The Catholic religion and I aren't a great mix 

and all, but I respect the beliefs of others. It's a part 

of the story)

"But anyway, I think you're right Rellie. I think it's a 

mistake bringing them into this. They have no experience."

"Yeah," Relena said, nodding in total agreement.

"If they think this is going to be a piece of cake, they're in 

for a lot more than that..."

**

He had always been told that life was supposed to be 

taken advantage of. The application of the Carpe Diem 

theme was supposed to not only be taken literally, but 

in the full context of things as well. The theme itself 

was supposed to be an important concept in his life. 

His family, his teachers, and his mentor had all stressed 

the significance of using it to further his success in life.

He was taught that 'take, take, take' was okay. 

And he was going to 'take, take, take' away. People would 

suffer for the ridicule he went through. He would reclaim 

the power the Society lost. And then everything would be, 

as it should.

The best part of it all was that not even UESA nor the 

Gundam Pilots could do a damn thing...

**

"So what is this meeting going to be about?"

Quatre had finally asked the question everyone was dying 

to know an answer to. Noin sighed and begin the briefing.

"As you know Larson is planning to make a declaration of 

war tonight. Both Zechs and I, as well as other top leaders 

of UESA have looked over the earth and colonies' status if 

indeed there was an large scale war..."

"And?" Heero asked, crossing his arms in front of him and 

his face expressionless.

"You know Yuy, if you let her talk maybe you'll find out," Zechs 

began. "Fuck, I don't even what my sister sa..."

"Zechs, man you don't need to go there," Duo said, trying to 

prevent the two men from going at each other. It was bad 

enough that Wufei and Heero didn't like each other, but to have 

Zechs and Heero? That was totally unnecessary.

Noin shook her head and started again. "As I was saying, when 

we looked over the available and found in no way possible that 

we could fund or have enough soldiers to fight. Fortunately for 

us the Universal council intervened." Noin stopped to take a sip 

of her water. There was a sigh from Midii.

"It makes more sense," she began quietly. "It makes more sense 

to hear about the Universal council than the Jitsatsu pilots 

because people knew about the council."

Lana nodded in agreement. "You're right. People feared the 

council back then because they played such a key role in 

keeping our lives in order. Now, you don't hear about the 

council anymore because they had made it known that they 

would not take part in the 'childish' power struggles unless 

the saw it as an immediate threat. This is what the Society 

was then and is now."

"And what exactly is the Society," Wufei asked hotly. "We've 

basically covered the fact that they are dangerous and they've 

done horrible things. But what have they done?"

Lana shrunk back and Duo put a protective arm around her. 

"Lay off Wu-man. At least she talks."

"Well she's just an onna."

"Wufei..." Duo's eyes flashed dangerously. "Wufei, don't go there."

Quatre, the peacemaker, sensed the tension and motioned for 

Noin to continue. "Yes, that is where this meeting comes in. 

Since all of us are lacking in this department of knowledge the

council has volunteered that they will provide us with the 

necessary applications. And we will meet the Jitsatsu pilots."

The room was silent, but then Midii spoke up. "I still can't 

believe they're real. It's just I don't know..."

"What makes it so unbelievable?"

Midii turned to look at her partner with a faint smile, but 

quickly turned serious. "We're not just talking about highly 

trained pilots here," she began quietly. "We're talking about 

the extreme. These pilots were rumored to have experienced 

Harrington's terror first hand. Not only that, but they were 

doing missions by the time they were seven. We are talking 

about child-killers here. CHILDERN trained to search and 

destroy..."

Lana stood up. "Boys, we're talking about legends here. Heroes 

that no one has ever seen..."

**

"This is definatly going to be interesting," Hilde muttered. 

Relena nodded in agreement. "There is definitely going to be 

some sparks, but we can't spend all our time dwelling on what 

their reactions are. But if it gets out of hand, we're going to 

have to do something..."

Hilde grinned pulling her hair into a bun. "We can always let 

Merian out of her cage. She'll know how to handle them." The 

girls giggled softly, Merian was famous for getting her point 

across through fighting. Relena's face turned serious.

"It doesn't matter if they accept who we are or not, what 

matters most if that if they can get through this on their 

own," she began quietly. Her eyes watched the stars in the 

black sky sparkle back at them in wonder.

"The battle isn't about peace anymore. Nor is it about freedom. 

Now the fight is about survival. And since the majority of people 

living were protected in the past, the battle will be nothing but 

bloodshed. Violent bloodshed."

**

"...And I further impart to you that this declaration of war 

is for the people. We have been ignored too long and now 

under my leadership we will take action. We will be heard..."

She turned off the TV before she could hear anymore. Larson was 

already making her sick as it is.

"So does this mean that the meeting will be longer tomorrow?"

Peterson whirled around to see the girls behind her. Merian was 

leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed at her chest. Dorothy 

was leaning against Relena tiredly. The poor girl looked so lost. 

Perhaps she will be the first to turn, Peterson thought. She shivered. 

She couldn't even start to think about any of the girls turning. 

Hilde sat against the wall next to Catherine whose eyes were closed. 

She sighed. "Yes, I guess the meeting will be longer tomorrow. I 

think in general tomorrow will be a long day."

**

She found herself staring at the entrance to Alexi's chamber after 

the talk with Doc. It was like the damn area was calling, even 

taunting her to come forward. She stopped at the door, the reflecting 

wall between her and her past. She lifted her pale hand and traced her 

reflection. Cool emerald green eyes stared right back at her, almost 

daring at her to deny everything. Her long blonde hair was pulled 

back into a messy ponytail, wisps of thin strands settling amongst 

her face. I am too pale, she thought. I look very sick even. She rolled 

her eyes at her own stupidity when she realized she was in her pajamas. 

Her light gray sweat pants and long sleeved 'Girls on Wheels' t-shirt 

was real attractive, she thought with a sarcastic grin.

This was who she was. Dorothy Catalonia, daughter to Camille and 

Michael Catalonia and granddaughter to the Duchess Anna Le 

Galliene the greatest patron of art in all Paris was twenty-two and 

having a fucking identity crisis. Was it even possible to be confused 

for as long as she had been?

She was a loyal daughter and granddaughter. She had even stuck to 

Duke Dermail, despite his severe lack of sanity. She loved him too... 

Well, at one point in time.

She was a social bitch, not by choice of course. She had been groomed 

and primped to smile and nod, nod and smile. The best part, she thought 

with a sarcastic grin. Was learning how to kiss someone's ass and milking 

it for all it was worth.

She was a soldier, bred to kill and protect. It had been imprinted in her for 

life. The concentration camps had taught her survival. She had to eat, breathe, 

and sleep blood. There were fights for food and water, sleep quarters, and 

work hours. When she had been sent to her grandmother's, she had been 

groomed into 'civil skills' such as fencing and sword fighting.

And she wasn't the best fencer in all Paris for nothing.

She was an artist. If she had made through the camps and had escape 

from the Alliance's persistence to train child-killers, she would be doing 

nothing but painting. Vivid reds after soul searing blues, texture and style, 

she loved it all. It was so relaxing to paint. It was a way out of the 

confusion, the wars, and the pain. It was something she could do 

by herself just to escape life.

Painting was her sanity.

Her freedom from the darkness.

Darkness, the one aspect of her personality that she had been trying to 

avoid for years and yet it always mange to catch up with her some way 

or another. It was the only part of her personality that she feared. If it 

ever overtook her, there would be no way back. She was the Demoness, 

from the flames of hell itself. She loved the chaos and the internal hate 

of war. It was supposed to be beautiful to her, people dying and the 

endless screams.

Now at age twenty-two, she just wanted to say fuck it all. Four different 

personalities and she still didn't know who she was. "Fucking identity 

crisis," she muttered. 

What would happen if all her personalities, unique in their own way, 

came together?

Spontaneous combustion is a bitch.

The question, she thought with a soft sigh. The question and the answer 

lied on the other side of the door, where the Past meets the Present.

This presented another question.

Was she ready?

**

1) girl/ little girl. It can be used as slang, kinda like when I was in sixth grade until

about eight grade the typical greeting was "What's up, girl?". Amazing how long ago that

was... I'm a junior in high school if you were curious.

**

Thank you for the reviews and please keep them coming!

Disclaimer: As much as it pains me, I don't own

any of them. Sad, eh?


	11. Our Paths Must Cross Again

Wanders: Ascension

Wanders: Ascension

By Eve

"Why, do you like playing around with

My, narrow scope of reality

I, can feel it all start slipping

I think I'm breaking down..."

* Disturbed, "Stupidfy"

Part Ten: Our Paths Must Cross Again

Bucharest, Romania

11 February

A.C 202

Scinteia Building, Home of the Old Communist Party

They looked horrible was the first thought that entered her mind 

when she watched the girls walk inside the meeting room. Hilde 

was the first to slide into her seat across from the council area. 

Her cerulean blues with filled with nothing but fatigue and anger. 

Emma sighed. They all deserved to be angry at the stunt Charles 

pulled. Because if something happened it was not only another 

stab at their consciences, but it would weigh down on all of them 

heavily. What was even more ridiculous was the stupid dress code 

the damn council had enforced which she could see that Hilde 

made all attempts not to follow. A smile graced her face as she 

noticed the slogan on her t-shirt. 'Don't hate me because I'm better 

than you' was going to cause a bit of a ruckus among the council 

members and make quite an impression on the new players. She 

wore black jeans with high-heeled black boots. Her hair was pulled 

up into a ponytail with a single strand framing her face. Hilde caught 

her eye and winked, pulling out the sweatshirt next to her showing 

that eventually she'd be good.

Merian was the next to walk into the room. The other girl had chosen 

to follow the requirements in her own way. She wore long black loose 

fitting pants with an oversized midnight blue turtleneck. Emma smirked 

as she noticed Merian's black combat boots underneath her pants. The 

girl was practically addicted to them. Her ebony hair was pulled back into 

a half ponytail, the rest of her hair fall gently past her waist. Her emerald 

green eyes were fierce and bright. This signaling to the rest of the world 

that she refused to take any crap from anyone. That was her favorite part 

of the Chinese woman. She absolutely refused to be put down and was 

willing to fight for that. She rolled her eyes at Hilde and handed her a cup 

of coffee. Hilde grinned at her friend and pointed at her. Merian turned and 

gave Emma a smile.

Emma sighed. This was going to be a long meeting. She could feel it in her 

bones. Catherine entered the room next with a huge coffee mug in tow. 

The tall red head had opted for a casual approach to the dressing rules. 

She wore a peach colored skirt that came down past her knees with 

two-inched navy pumps. Her long fiery red hair hung loosely around her 

waist with the occasional curl here and there. Her light pink cardigan 

with the top button unbuttoned brought out the brightness of her violet 

colored eyes. Catherine was what she called a living elegance. The way the 

younger woman carried herself was almost like she was trained in the 

etiquette of high society.

Shortly after Catherine, Relena entered the room. Emma had forgotten 

how beautiful she really was considering the fact Relena practically lived 

in jeans and sweat pants. She look like her mother almost, she realized. 

Relena had inherited Margaret's long honey-brown locks except Relena's 

came a little past her shoulders and Margaret's had been curly. Relena's 

hair was pulled back into a dancer's bun with several wisps of hair 

brushing her face. She wore a light blue v-neck sweater with a khaki-colored 

three-quarter length skirt. She had grown quite a bit, the doctor noticed 

now seeing Relena clearly. The shiny black two-inched pumps helped out 

a bit also. When the light from the window hit her, Emma could see the 

gold cross around Relena's neck shine in full brilliance. Relena's eyes, the 

color of the night sky, were filled with no emotion. She seemed so calm 

and she wouldn't be surprised if Relena was ready for this meeting. That 

was what she liked the most about the young Irish woman. Not only was 

she a complete genius, but she could counter attack any opinion and 

completely leave the opposing party speechless. Relena radiated a dazzling 

type of grace. Through the hardships and the horrible times, the young girl 

now a woman walked with her head held high and complete and utter 

determination to fight to the death. And sometimes that determination 

caused horrible things to happen.

Yet, she reminded herself. Yet, the amazing thing is the she, no all of 

them were still standing. She smirked as she saw Relena's coffee cup 

in her hand as she sat down. Boy, was the council in for on hell of a 

meeting. She winced as she remembered when the girls entered their 

teen years and coffee was an unstoppable craving. She learned the 

hard way with the girls.

She held her breath when Dorothy entered the room. The fourth Jitsatsu pilot 

looked almost as if she were lost. Her usually mischievous emerald-colored eyes 

were empty. The expression her face was one of deep confusion, almost as if she 

was arguing mentally with herself. Her waist long blonde hair was pulled back into 

a messy braid, a mass of tendrils covering her face. She wore gray dress pants with 

a loose black polo shirt that was un-tucked. On her feet, she wore white with 

black strip Adidas sneakers. Dorothy quietly made her way to her seat next to 

Catherine who looked up at the girl worriedly. Emma watched as the girl responded 

with a mere shake of the head.

Could it be? Could it be that Dorothy might be the first? Sighing, she took a 

sip of the coffee in front of her to relax. Relax, she thought with bitterness in 

mind. Relaxing would never happen anymore. There was no choice. A council 

member, Diane Welton approached her seat. Diane was one of the most 

influential members on the council besides dear old Charles. She shivered at 

even the slightest thought of the ungrateful bastard. Diane on the other hand, 

having seen the Blood War in the same type of light the girls had, understood 

the harsh reality of everything. She was a great ally. Life was a full circle and 

sadly, the people who were now just entering were about to feel the 

consequences of past actions. She sighed again, pushing her wired glasses back.

"Emma."

A silent smirk crossed her face. "Not one for the formal greetings, Diane."

The smaller woman chuckled, pushing a strand of her ebony silver-streaked 

hair. "Always one for pleasantries, Emma. How's been treating you, my dear."

She snorted. "Besides Charles kissing my ass every step of the way? It's been 

what? Sixteen, seventeen years? I've been better."

Diane's eyes glinted like a gossiping teenager. "You know he's wanted to fuck 

you ever since you've joined on to our 'special' group."

Emma rolled her eyes, her attention wandering back to the girls. "And I'll 

continue to tell him that I rather burn in hell than even touch him."

Diane laughed. "I don't blame you, Emma. Charles isn't the most appealing 

nor does he have a personality that any of us can contend with." Diane 

followed her lingering expression on the girls and let out a small laugh. 

"I see they didn't even follow Charles' call for dress code."

She grinned. "Hilde said that she rather watch you squirm. She might as 

well find some amusement in this." Emma turned serious. "Tell me, 

really. Why did you bring the Peacecrafts and the Gundam Pilots into 

this?" Diane sighed. "I'll tell you, but you are not going to like the 

answer."

"Charles and several other members thought that the level of skill initially 

gave them jurisdiction to invite them into this. I don't even understand 

using the Eve Wars as a high level of skills. Those boys haven't seen 

anything at the level we are asking them to fight in."

Diane took out a file and laid it out in front of her. "Of course there 

was a side that fought for them to not come into this." She sighed. 

"Emma, it's inevitable. Depending on the level of extreme Larson is 

intending for both the colonies and the Earth, everyone will fight. 

The sad thing is as a gradual process, though. More people will die. 

How are the girls taking all of this?" Her voice lowered. 

"Any turned yet?"

Emma looked at her. "You're just as bad as Charles. These girls have 

been through so much and you're forcing them to do this against their 

will!"

"Emma, we-"

"Oh don't give me that bloody crap. The best part is that you're using 

their families against them."

"Emma, please..."

"No, I will not subject my girls to any form of torture. But," her eyes 

darkened and Diane knew she shouldn't peruse any farther. "Dorothy 

is showing some signs. Alexi was a nice touch for her." Diane 

immediately recognized the bitterness in the other woman's voice.

"Emma... I don't know what to tell you."

Emma's eyes' flashed dangerously. "Do not in anyway shape or 

form do anymore damage. The only reason this council 

is respected is because of these girls. Not only are they your 

enforcers, but they suffer for you as well. We might be 

fighting the Society again, Diane. But you and the rest of 

this damn council have forgotten that now the stakes have 

changed."

"What has change? This is still the same Society were fighting."

Emma shook her head and caught Charles motioning her to 

leave. She would be the first to meet the pilots. She stood up 

and turned to Diane.

"I'm disappointed. Usually you seem to keep an open-mind 

and even have a sense of what is going on and what is necessary. 

Remember Ms. Welton, one screw up equals fatality. And we 

cannot afford fatality."

**

The plane ride to Bucharest had been in silence, each other the 

Gundam pilots thinking about not only their respective girlfriends 

but also what was to expect in Romania. The fact that they were 

going to also 'meet' in the old building of the Communist Powers 

wasn't exactly the most comforting thing to know.

Wufei sighed and buried his face in his hands. It had been at least 

a sixteen-hour trip from Vienna to Bucharest. It wasn't like they 

didn't have anything to talk about. In fact, they had plenty to talk 

about. All five of them had spent no more than four days strait 

analyzing data of Zechs attack, who or what stopped the assassin 

from carrying it out, and what Larson was planning. Better yet, 

where was the assassin? What they were even more curious about 

were the Jitsatsu Pilots. They had been arguing for the last six hours 

about them. Six hours about something they didn't even know what 

to think about.

He remembered they were the talk of L5, rumored had been the one among 

them had been chosen to be a Jitsatsu Pilot. There had also been speculation 

that individual had come from the Earth, from China where he had originally 

been born. But that had been nothing but speculation. How could they know 

whether or not they were walking into a trap? Years and years of battle had 

taught him the hard way. Losing someone you love was the harshest that 

one could suffer after war.

He closed his eyes briefly, a name from long ago coming to mind.

Merian...

**

So this was it. Finally after being separated from her former husband for 

eight years, they were to see each other again. She balled her hands into 

fists in front of her. He had been a scholar, quiet and somewhat arrogant... 

When she had fist met him, she wanted nothing more than to kick his butt. 

Yet, by the will of fate she fell in love with the crazy bastard. A faint smile 

came to her lips. She remembered the dinners they used to have. His topic 

of conversations were on the lines of 'Why women had a certain say in this 

and this' or her absolute favorite 'Why he fighting him was an absolute 

disrespect to blah-blah'. Understand why she had zero tolerance at the 

beginning of the marriage?

But as the months passed she grew to love him. The way he smiled or 

pushed back her hair when she had fallen asleep or pretended to at least. 

She loved how he always stood up and fought for the things she couldn't. 

It wasn't like she couldn't, but some things on L5 required total male 

domination. Almost like Perking, her birthplace. Because of the lack of 

female right's her grandmother on her father's side could support her sick 

husband. And it was partially her fought for 'enriching' herself in the lavish 

'traditions of the upper class. The debtors had to almost force her to leave 

Perking and go to Beijing for trial. That's where the House of Chang came 

in and the application of compromise... Her grandmother and grandfather 

owed the money to the elder Chang, who had been willing to compromise. 

Put it this way, Merian had come home ironically in the best time.

So now here she was sitting in a metallic silver chair inside a room she didn't 

even want to be in, dreading the meeting of her former husband.

This was going to be an interesting day...

**

Street beatings in Stuttgart, right on the Neckar River in Germany, were 

nothing common. Because of the high level of poverty in some areas of 

the city, people were left to fend off unwanted emotions and havoc alone. 

Families were put against families; there was inner turmoil even between 

the feuding families. The government wasn't much help to the area anyway. 

But on the night of February 11, all was about to change...

The council won't know what hit them this time.

**

The long, narrow hallway was too dark much to the discomfort of Quatre. 

Lady Une had declined to come, sating she had a ton of work to complete. But 

for some reason Quatre could not shake the feeling that she knew what was 

going on before any of them. Zechs and Noin, along with the rest of the 

Gundam Pilots were being led to the conference room in the building of the 

former communist party of Hungry. He watched their escort warily. This place 

was giving him bad vibes.

"I'll take it from here, Lt. Jackson. Thank you."

Quatre watched as their escort nodded at an older woman. She was 

dressed in a very formal black skirt suit. Her silvery-gray hair was 

pulled back into a french twist with a strand of hair falling against 

her cheek. She must have been quite a woman in her younger years. 

Her hazel eyes were gentle and seemed to be studying 

them.

"Well," she began. "I know who you are, so I might as well tell you 

who I am." Her voice was soft and proud, she seemed like a person 

who would not accept 'no' for an answer.

"My name is Dr. Emma Peterson."

There was a gasp from Noin. "You're the creator of the Jitsatsu Pilots."

Dr. Peterson shook her head. "No my dear. I am the one who created 

Their mechas, the first," she said watching Quatre and the other 

pilots. "The Jisatsu Pilots created themselves." She motioned for them 

to follow her. They walked deeper into the hallway. Finally, Heero asked 

the pending question that was in everyone's mind.

"Are they real?"

The doctor turned and look at them, her attention focused most on the 

five men in front of her. A faint smile crossed her lips.

"They are as real as you are, my dear."

** 

"I am so bored," Hilde muttered, taking a long sip of her latte.

"No kidding," muttered Merian. She brushed off some imaginary lint 

off her turtleneck and sighed. "I'm starting to get annoyed. We're going 

to be here for what three, five hours? I didn't buy enough coffee to last 

me this long."

Hilde grinned. "We need to get off this caffeine addiction. It's 

becoming pretty bad for all of us." Her gaze lingered on the 

door. "As soon as that door opens," she began quietly. 

"The stakes are going to change."

"Not only the stakes," Relena spoke from next to her. "But life 

as we know it as well. Now we're going to see who we can trust 

or not."

**

"I want to make something clear, gentlemen. Do you really know 

what you're getting yourself into?"

Wufei snorted at the doctor's query, but remained quiet. The doctor 

glared at him and was about to say something, but Noin quickly spoke.

"Sorry, he's a bit..."

"Disrespectful?"

Wufei's eyes flashed. "Onna, I suggest you take that back right now."

A smirk crossed the older woman's features. "Or you'll what? Give 

me a tongue lashing?"

This earned her a snicker from Duo. Dr. Peterson continued on. "My 

dear boy, I suggest you get you act together because there are five 

people through that door who could beat you into a corpse in under 

a minute. I heard about you Chang Wufei and I will not tolerate any 

sexist comments. As for the other four, count your blessings. You'll 

need them."

With that the older woman turned and entered the door, signaling for the 

reluctant group to follow.

**

The door opened with a resounding click and Catherine realized she was 

holding her breath. Stupid council, she thought bitterly. Stupid council 

for bringing in new players. Could they see that right in front of them, 

right in their hands they held not just the lives of the people of Earth, 

but the colonies as well. Bringing new players would further danger the 

lives of the people then they already were.

God, how big of a mistake this was.

"Well, ready for World War III girls?" She barely heard Hilde speak, her 

attention more focused on the people walking in through the door.

Heero Yuy was the first to walk in. God, Catherine thought. He looked like 

some guy out of one of those cheesy romance novels. The pilot of 01 seemed 

to have decided to have a growth spurt from the last time she saw him. He was 

at least a towering six-five. He had to be. His chocolate brown locks fell into a 

heap over his face. His Prussian blue eyes searched their table warily.

"Paranoid much? And the Preventers' uniform adds such a nice touch," Merian 

muttered, causing a snicker from Hilde.

"Come on, guys. We have to be good," she reprimanded with a small smile 

of her own.

The Winner heir was next. Catherine remembered the first time she had saw 

him, he had looked like a small boy almost. But now instead of a boy stood a 

man. Sparkling green eyes filled with seriousness and a bit of shyness stared at 

them. A lock of blonde hair fell across his face as he turned to go to his seat.

Chang Wufei, who followed Winner in, looked extremely pissed off to be here, 

she noticed. His charcoal black hair was pulled back tightly and his almond 

black eyes stared at them in total disgust. She rolled her eyes. He was going to 

have a tough time with the five of them. Especially Hilde, who would probably 

annoy him from the start of the two groups of pilots working together. This 

was definitely going to be an interesting alliance.

Maxwell followed Chang in next, strutting his way to the Gundam Pilot's area 

of sitting. Out of the corner of her eye, Catherine saw Hilde cringed as the pilot 

of 02 gazed in their direction. So she wasn't the only one who had feelings for a 

pilot, except her feelings were more directed at... She shook her head and studied 

Maxwell. It was funny when most people opted for change, as they grew older 

Duo Maxwell decided for none. He still had that chestnut braid grown to a 

ridiculous length now. Hilde once told her that while the two were living together 

the landlady had been solely convinced that he was a cross-dresser and had bought 

Duo for Christmas some really expensive clothing from Gucci. She lifted up her 

head and suddenly found herself meeting his dark violet eyes. He was challenging 

her almost, telling her that he didn't believe that she was a Jitsatsu pilot. She counter 

attacked with a small smirk.

Like any of them had any idea what they were getting themselves into.

She had experience to back her up.

She sighed and watched the next person enter in which was none other than Trowa. 

She felt her heart pang. It had been only a couple days since she had last saw him or 

rather she had saw, but he didn't have a faintest clue as to whom she was. Besides 

she was not going to look him in the eye. She absolutely flat out refused to do so. 

Because as soon as she did, he'd immediately know it was her. And she couldn't bear 

to look into those soul-searing emerald green eyes.

It wasn't something she was ready to do just yet. None of them were ready for 

confrontation. After seven years of studying in college and graduate school, not 

even thinking about the damage the newly elected Senator Larson at the time could 

do. She sighed and rubbed her eyes violently. What she wouldn't give to not have 

to go through this again. It was one thing being a kid and all, fighting to survive, 

but now as a twenty-two year old adult? She had quite a large package, demons 

and all and she could guarantee that she and the others were not ready for any 

of this.

The council is planning to force you, her mind yelled. Don't you see what's 

happening to Dorothy!

I pity the Gundam pilots, she thought as she watched Zechs and Noin both 

enter. They're going to have to deal with five emotional confused women. 

That was worse than PMS.

**

He had grown up in Rio de Janeiro. As a child he had run through the 

streets with his companions, playing street ball or just looking for minor 

trouble. When he was a teenager, he went to parties and went out with 

girls. There were the times with his huge family where they would just 

pile everyone at home and sit and talk about life. He married his beautiful 

wife, Cristina in Rio and had baptized his two sons and daughter too. His 

whole life was circled in Rio and now it would end in Rio too.

He was going die now.

He was going to die in Rio.

It was inevitable. Life being a full circle, he would die where he had 

been born.

Now he sat tied to a chair at the end of his life at age seventy-two, staring 

up at an unknown soldier. His eyes wandered to the naked, mangled body of 

Cristina next to the canastas[1] made by hand by his mother. They had burned 

most of the household items and took the jewelry. All because...

"I'll ask you one more time, Senor. Are you or are you not hiding Los 

Intocables[2] son de uruguayo[3]?"

"I am not a liar," he croaked out, restraining himself from convulsing. 

That cost him another blow to his stomach. He could feel the blood 

rising from the pit of his very existence. He was too old to fight this.

"You fucking son-of-a bitch," the soldier growled. "At least in the house 

next door the guy told us..."

He had been taught value was of great importance...

"You fucking people like the way UESA is treating you? The fact that they're 

taking all this money to promote a total pacifism environment with a complete 

consumers' benefit?"

Suicide was dying with honor if one had a validated reason...

He hoped the family from Uruguay had left all right. The attack had been 

unexpected...

"At least that damn Peacecraft girl had a fucking clue! At least she tried! And 

what was she? Fucking sixteen?"

He spotted the knife in the corner. He would die protecting his past, a past 

that so many people greatly feared and misunderstood.

"I want vindication, you motherfucking freak! The Society killed my family, 

mistaken them for those, those dirty sons of bitches..."

I'm coming mi amour[4], he thought. I'm coming my butterfly.

One...

He lunged for the knife.

"Jesus fu-"

Two...

Grabbing the knife, he stabbed himself in the heart before the soldier 

could do anything.

Dying with honor...

"Fuck," the soldier cursed. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." He lifted a shiny black boot 

and kicked the old man hard.

Suicide is honor...

He winced as he heard his rib crack. He was losing blood fast, causing his 

vision to waver.

Three...

Looking into the young soldier's eyes, he sputtered, 

" Yo soy intocable. [5]"

**

The tension inside the room was almost unbearable, she thought. It 

was so thick that probably someone could slice and dice through it. 

This wasn't good for her. With the amount of pressure on her mind, 

she could crack at any time.

She could even turn inside this room.

It had been a restless night for her, ending up at the metal door to Alexi's 

cell. Plus she had to walk the whole path of reflection down to every last 

detail. It was a walk she hated doing the most. Who wouldn't hate it? 

Walking down memory lane, was an insight to parts of your life that you've 

tried so hard to just walk away from or even forget. She sighed. And that's 

how the damn council knew how to get her. By bringing the one man she 

had ever loved back...

By forcing her to somehow talk to him. They'd get what they wanted, she 

thought with her eyes closed.

They'd love it too.

They'd love the fact that she was throwing mask after mask down until 

she was bare. Because once she was bare, she'd be exactly like she had 

been when she had first became a Jitsatsu Pilot.

At age six, she, Dorothy Catalonia was beyond a terror.

She was a demon-child.

And with the right type of manipulation and mind games, experience had 

turned her into a killer.

Nothing, but a ruthless killer.

She had been fourteen at the time, when she was at the peak of all peaks.

She sighed bitterly. Those were the days.

Yeah, her mind countered-attack. When you didn't have to take responsibility 

for your actions.

She had never been in control of her life, she protested. None of them have. 

Each girl was bound by contract to the council until the end of her 

twenty-second year. Each of them were twenty-two and in their last year, so 

it was a live or die situation.

To be or not be, her mind teased.

Lord, she thought. I'll probably turn in the next hour.

"Dee?"

Startled out of her thoughts, Dorothy turned to see Relena looking at her 

with concern.

"I'm just tired," she whispered. "When is this thing going to start?"

Relena's dark blue eyes met hers and held them in a gaze. Her expression 

softened. "I don't know, love. Probably as soon as Mr. Potter comes into 

the room."

"I've forgotten," she muttered. "Ever since he became the head of the 

damn council, we all have to stand when he enters the room. I forgot 

about the honor code he wrote."

"You mean the code otherwise known as the Napoleonic code 

from hell?"

"Rel..."

"Oh come on, don't you think completely destroying our lives is 

a bit extreme?"

"The guy has nothing else to do," Hilde remarked, joining in the 

conversation.

"He knew that we were to be released when we turned eighteen, but no 

we didn't 'fulfill' the initial requirements asked of us. That's a complete 

load of crap, if I do say so myself."

Dorothy sighed. "I think he knows that we all fear..."

"Become who we truly are," Merian finished. "It's funny, really. We were 

born with names, brought into the world nameless, and will probably die 

with the attachment status of a legend."

The door opened and Potter stepped. They all stood up. Relena was right; it 

was like he was running a goddamn dictatorship. He opened a file in front 

of him and she sighed.

"Let the games begin..."

**

__

Running...

He had lied to her. He had promised that he would love her forever, that he 

wouldn't become caught up in this mess.

__

Running faster...

He promised.

He promised forever.

__

Running for her life...

They had been through hell together, the concentration camps and all.

How could he?

How could he betray her like this?

Especially the other side?

__

Running...

She rounded the corner to the train station. If she could catch the train to 

Berlin, she could make it to the airport and go to the States or even take a 

shuttle to the colonies.

__

Running faster... 

She could hear the screams all over. People were dying, this pressing the 

need for survival.

She needed to live.

__

Running for her life...

Her family...

Mama...

Papi...

Nick...

All because of some stupid grudge the Society had to hold against 

everyone. No one was safe now.

__

Running...

She was met with flocks of people waiting to get the hell out of Stuttgart. Fear 

was the only emotion hanging in the air.

__

Running for her life...

She barely felt the bullet as she fell, too tired to fight anymore.

"You can't run from the Society, my dear..."

**

It was interesting really, Diane thought to herself as Charles started the 

meeting. Sitting in front of her were five of the most feared men, the 

Gundam Pilots, who now were sitting and staring warily across from 

five young women, who are supposed to be legends. 

The irony of it all.

Her eyes wandered back to the five girls. She sighed. She didn't blame 

them for being angry, well more like extremely angry at the council. 

Every promise out of the mouth of Charles and the conservatives of the 

council were empty. Her eyes closed. Nothing but empty worded promises.

"Fist off," Charles began. "First off I would like to welcome Mr. Peacecraft 

and his lovely wife. Where are you from, my dear?"

The young woman smiled, provoking a snort from Merian and a quiet snicker 

from Hilde. Diane hid a smile. At least, they still maintained a sense of humor. 

Beside Charles had a habit into try to flirt with anything on two legs. She studied 

the wife of the elder Peacecraft. She was tall with dark hair and olive skin. Very 

Italian, she mused. Her deep blue eyes were sparkling with happiness only married 

women posses. It made her think of how happy she had been with her late 

husband. Marriage was truly a gift.

"I'm from Naples, sir," the woman said softly with a small smile.

Charles smiled and Diane groaned inwardly. Oh please, she thought. She 

watched as Relena rubbed her eyes and Catherine sighed at her empty 

coffee cup. Dorothy just buried her head in her arms.

"I hear Naples is lovely this time of year."

The woman, Noin she remembered, just nodded politely. "All right 

Charles," she began.

"We all have lives here."

He looked at her. "Is there a problem Diane?"

"Actually, Charles I was wondering when you were going to start the 

damn meeting. These aren't exactly the most comfortable chairs in 

the world, right girls? Gentlemen?"

The guys were silent and she received the 'It's about time' look from 

each of the girls.

"Well, since there is a need to get this started I will. Mr. Peacecraft I will give 

you the honors of saying the first words."

The tall, silvery-blonde man stood up and nodded. His green eyes were very 

intimidating, she noticed. No wonder he was successful in his soldier activities.

"I just want to say it is gravely appreciated of the council to provide us with 

volunteer help. You have no idea..."

Hilde stood up, flames burning in her crystal blue eyes. Diane cringed. The 

young Spanish woman had quite a temper when provoked.

"A problem Miss Schibecker?"

There was a gasp from the table where the Gundam Pilots were sitting. She 

watched as the pilot of 02 turned extremely white.

"In fact," Hilde began her tone of voice coated heavily with quiet angry. "I do, 

Senor Potter. I have very big problems with you telling these people that we 

volunteered for this."

"I don't see what the problem is Miss Schibecker."

Diane sighed. 

This was going to be one hell of a meeting.

**

She was pissed.

In all of the years she and Hilde had been friends, Relena knew this was not 

going to turn out very well at all.

When Hilde got angry, you knew to duck and go for cover. The girl would kick 

your ass to L5 if she need to.

She shook her head.

Potter was walking into the danger zone.

"You don't see what the problem is? That's a load of crap." Hilde rubbed her 

eyes. Then after realizing that everyone was staring at her, she quietly stated, 

"Just start it all ready."

Relena's eyes narrowed as she watched Potter try to fight a smile of victory onto 

his face. Oh don't you dare, she thought anger creeping up. Don't you dare do 

this...

"Well since Miss Schibecker has all ready made her presence known, I shall 

introduce the other lovely ladies..."

**

Hilde.

His Hilde was a Jitsatsu Pilot?

His Hilde was dead.

He shook his had. First off, the girls sitting next to them could 

be part of this whole operation and not the actually pilots. The 

chicks could be dogs for all they knew.

"Sitting next to the lovely Miss Schibecker is Chang Merian..."

Duo watched as Wufei became paler than he had.

This wasn't good...

"Then Miss Catherine Bloom..."

Next to him, he heard Trowa's sharp intake of breath...

"Dorothy Catalonia..."

Uh-ho.

"And Miss Relena Darlin to top it off..."

The last thing he heard was the crystal glass in Heero's hand snap 

and shatter all over the floor.

**

He could not believe how well this was going.

The Gundam Pilots were going into some sort of shock. The Jitsatsu 

Pilots were slowly turning and at the present time looked like they 

were going to kill the old fart that was head of the council. 

He should have been head of the council.

It was a position that had been passed down generation through 

generation in his family. His father had been the head for many 

years. His father's father, the whole line.

Except for him.

He was a disgrace.

He had been a disgrace.

His family mocked and killed for something that he had tried to uphold.

Tradition.

Standard and old tradition.

Values that were meant to be upheld to the fullest.

But all taken away by a single man.

All with one sharp blow...

But now all of that did not matter now.

Now, he would take back what was rightly his.

Everything was falling into place...

**

"Why don't you take Mr. Yuy into the bathroom to fix his hand, Relena."

Her eyes shot up staring into the eyes of Ms. Welton. She took a sharp 

breath.

I can't do this. Not yet. I can't do this now.

She looked up into Ms. Welton's eyes again. The elder woman gave her a 

small smile. "We won't start the important part of this meeting quite yet, 

child. Just help Mr. Yuy with his hand."

She nodded slowly, getting a reassuring glance from Doc. and motioned for 

Heero to follow her. They walked silently down the back hallway, Relena 

lost in some type of reminiscing and Heero just blandly confused at the 

present situation. They came to a halt when they reached a large brass 

door.

/_/"He's bleeding! Somebody help me! I need the medic! Please..."_/_/_

Shaking her head she motion for Heero to follow her inside 

the room. Turning on the lights, Relena felt the urge to 

collapse.

//_Her eyes were blank as she stared at the once occupied metal table._

He was gone.

Dead.

Now all she wanted to do was to numb the pain.//

She let her eyes close for a moment. It was amazing how harsh 

memories could be. She had spent all her life repressing them 

or even hiding them, but now those long concealed memories 

were ready to upstage a full fledge confrontation. She turned to 

Heero.

"You can sit on the table, while I find some clean cloths and 

bandages."

He merely nodded at her, lost in his own whirlwind of thoughts. God, 

she thought as she opened a closet. What the hell were they supposed 

to do? The council was bringing in outsiders, who happened to just be 

the Gundam Pilots. Granted they were very well skilled pilots, but this 

was a whole different fight then what the boys were used to.

Honor.

Courage.

Loyalty.

Justice.

They shouldn't be here, she thought. They should be at their homes away 

from this mess. She sighed grabbing the items she had been searching for 

and turned back to Heero, expression grim.

This was going to be a long day.

**

"So on the eastern front of the South African coast you believe 

that, Larson has rebel forces gathering together, Mr. Peacecraft?"

Hilde watched the longhaired man nod, hoping to avoid Duo's gaze 

altogether. Taking on of the note pads in front of her she quickly 

scribbled to Catherine.

__

Hope Rellie's all right. The situation Welton placed her in wasn't exactly 

the ideal one.

Catherine nodded and wrote back.

__

She'll be okay. Rel can take better care of herself then any of us put 

together. She's the strongest of all of us.

I know, Cat. She's the one that holds us together, but she's also the most fragile 

one of us. Remember that she's not the type to talk about any of her feelings.

I know, but we can't worry about the feelings and the memories. We can't 

because then they've won. I know that eventually we're going to have to turn 

and sure, I've accepted it but it doesn't mean that I've got to like it. God, is 

it me or Potter's wearing a hair piece?

Hilde looked up at the man who basically had sole control over 

their lives. She tilted her head to one side and then to the other. 

Slowly, a smile began to form onto her face. Like Doc. had said 

to her once, a sense of humor is always the key. She wrote back 

to Catherine.

__

I don't girl; to me it looks more like a dead rat. I take that back, the 

hairpiece or what it seems to be looks like a dead, washed-up rat.

Both girls took one look at each other and fought the urge to break 

out into peals of laughter. It was moments like these that Hilde 

realized kept her sane. If you could break out into laughter during 

the toughest of times, you know that eventually everything will 

come out all right. It was a philosophy that her grandparents had 

told her to hold onto. 

A bitter sigh escaped her lips. It had been the last time that she had 

seen them, smiling and laughing. It had been the last night before 

Cairo. A night that she replayed over and over in her head asleep. 

God how badly she yearned to be in Pamplona. 

She just wanted to be home.

Home in her bed with the covers over her head.

She wanted the smells of her abuelita's rice with beans and fried pork. Or 

watching her grandfather catch cod for pescado con yucca, his famous 

Saturday dish. But for the last eleven years she had been forced to stay 

away from the people she loved.

Forced.

They had entered the world under the council's wing. At the time, the 

council had maintained Paci as a branch of the Alliance. They had 

hoped for a form of justified peace for the purposes of not having 

any radical extremist taking the government by storm. But now Paci 

too had written off as a legend. The credit to Project Jitsatsu had then 

gone to the Alliance full-blown.

Now onto the subject of them, their identities.

The Warrior.

Persephone.

The Demoness.

Darkness.

Silence.

They were the legends of all legends or the Alliance's greatest success 

story. Nurtured, cultured, whatever you wanted to call it, they had 

been brought into the world expected to bring the justified peace so 

that people like Potter didn't have to suffer migraines. They were given 

parts to play, she remembered bitterly. Merian would go back to the 

families that rejected since her birth and marry into wealth. Fortunately 

for Merian, Wufei's family was one of the highest in the noble class. 

Funny thing was that Wufei had no clue he was going to be a gundam 

pilot. Or even that he and Merian would fall in love. Merian hadn't even 

predicted it, but she fell for the sexist pig pretty hard.

Then she had to die and watch from the shadows.

Catherine's part was to join a travelling circus, giving her access to 

finding the pilot of Heavy Arms. When she did find him, she was 

instructed to keep a watchful eye on him. Like for Merian, the Eve 

Wars came and instead of dying, Catherine had to somehow condone 

her course to match Trowa's. Then like Merian's fate and after the 

whole Mariemaia incident, Catherine disappeared and was proclaimed 

dead.

Those had been the orders.

For Dorothy, it had not been so easy. Born into a world where power 

was the only thing that you needed, Dorothy had been forced to lay a 

mask on herself. Not just any mask though, one that had to surpass the 

likeness of her power driven grandfather, Duke Dermail. She almost 

blew her cover when she finally meet the Sandrock Pilot. Quatre had 

almost seen through her cool and hard façade. She also didn't expect 

to fall for the Arabian. But like Catherine and Merian before her and 

after all the fighting had stopped, Dorothy staged her own mysterious 

disappearance. It was what Dorothy was good at, staging brutality as 

well as disappearing.

The press had bought it so well.

Relena's part had been a feat itself. Not only did she have to re-enter 

the society that had rejected her when she was born, but also she had 

to play the part of a lost princess to the fullest. Hilde had to hand it to 

her best friend. The girl had not only played the part of the lost and 

amnesiac princess, but she completely asserted her control over any 

situation the council had secretly thrown at her. Although she almost 

lost control of her emotions and her part, since Heero isn't that much 

of a fool, Relena threw on a mask of quiet elegance and intelligence. 

People always underestimated the girl; then again Relena sometimes 

underestimated herself. As for her relationship with the pilot of Wing 

Zero, it was a complicated one that Relena never really commented to 

them about any of it. Her 'death' was a swift one, Dorothy being the 

mastermind behind hers.

The death of Relena Peacecraft had gone down as the most brutal 

one in history.

Her own assignment had been like the others, except she was to join 

Oz and somehow track down the pilot of Shingami in her time there. 

It was a simple task, granted the fact that Duo had come so easily into 

her watching eyes. Then she proceeded to befriend Duo Maxwell in 

one of the most obscure ways. In what she considered an Oscar 

worthy performance, she had played the misguided youth that out 

of anger felt that Oz would help ease the pain. Then following the 

same path like the other girls, Hilde 'died' in a house fire.

That was the only part she liked.

Torching houses really helped loosen the steam, she thought with 

a small grin.

It was funny, she thought. The moment she had met Duo Maxwell, she 

knew that she was completely and utterly in love with the crazy son of 

a bitch. All thoughts of rationality and her past promises had gone 

completely out of her head when she had looked into those glittering 

violet eyes.

And she hated herself for it.

Here she was, the Jitsatsu pilot Persephone, supposed to be cold, crazy, 

and completely void of any feelings... She had just fallen in love with 

him forgetting about the one person she had promised total devotion 

to.

Adam.

Still to this day, his name brings chills to her. Another reason why she was 

afraid of any hint of a relationship with the American pilot. She had fallen 

head over heels in love with Adam, only to have him die right before her 

eyes. She had killed him. Killed him with her disobedience to the council 

and to the organizations, Paci and the Alliance. Paci being the mastermind 

behind the Alliance was extremely strict of relationships that had not been 

looked into by the council and they had made it known that they would 

terminate the forbidden.

That's what the relationship between Adam and her had been classified.

Forbidden.

Forbidden and dangerous.

That's why now, sitting in the cool metal chair, she could not help but 

worry. What level were the conniving bastards going to take this whole 

thing to? Everyone knew that Larson was beyond the extreme. But, she 

thought with a sigh. But was it right to bring the Gundam pilots into this 

battle? Better yet...

Were they ready to risk everything they had?

**

"Give me your hand."

Heero looked up startled, but said nothing as he watched Relena walk 

back into the room. She was avoiding his gaze, he realized as he 

watched her wash his hand. The air in the room was uncomfortable. 

He had so many questions to ask and she didn't even make a move to 

inquire about his curiosity. Finally, he couldn't handle the silence any 

longer.

"Are you a..."

She looked up, midnight blue orbs flashing. He found himself at a 

loss for words.

"Go ahead. Say it. It won't kill you to." She paused, unscrewing the 

disinfectant cleaner.

"Or at least not in here."

He sighed. She used to be such a lively and persistent girl, always trying 

to get him to smile or at least even talk. Now, he didn't even know the 

girl standing in front of him.

He tried again. "Are you a Jitsatsu Pilot?"

She took his hand and cleaned the open wounds from the glass 

he broke. She countered his question with her own. "What do 

you think, Heero?"

He watched her as she turned her back to cut the bandages. So this was 

Relena. She grown taller, he mused. Longer legs, shorter hair, fuller body... 

He shook his head. Sylvia's your girlfriend and probably worried sick about 

why you haven't called and all you can think about is Relena, he scolded 

himself.

But, his mind argued.

You have to admit she's absolutely beyond the description of 

beautiful.

He was startled out of his thoughts by Relena once more. "I'm done," she 

stated quietly.

"No," he began.

"No what?"

"No, I don't believe you're a Jitsatsu pilot. And I can't believ you're alive either."

Blue clashed with blue and a small smirk formed on Relena's mouth.

"Figures," she muttered.

"You didn't even think I could do my job as Vice-Foreign Minister. You 

probably think I'm a complete moron."

He sighed. "I never said that Relena."

A bitter laugh escaped her lips. She motioned for him to follow her back 

out.

"No, but you most definitely showed it. Heero, you always gave the look 

that I was full of complete and utter stupidity. Or that I didn't know what 

the hell I was talking about."

"You believed in absolute pacifism."

She shook her head, honey-brown hair gently brushing her face.

"I never said I actually did. You just assumed I did."

He looked at her and accused, "Like hell I did, you were caught up in 

your ideals and storybook fantasies. You don't even know what the 

real world is like. No wonder you and I could never work."

"Like you and Sylvia Noventa?"

Rage coursed through his veins. How dare she? How dare insult 

something she knew nothing about?

Pinning her against the wall, he hissed, "What does that have anything 

to do with your bullshit ideas?"

Dark blue eyes stared back at him, completely void of any emotion. "They 

were never my ideals, Yuy. You don't know anything about my life and me. 

As far as I'm concerned it's none of your damn business, but unfortunately 

I'm stuck with you and you're stuck with me."

She slowly unclasped his hands from around her. 

"Don't think that you're the only one who doesn't want to be here, Heero. 

Because you're not."

He was about to respond with a nasty rebuke, but was cut short with a 

running man with a load of files in hand. He watched Relena's lips 

curve into a small smile.

"Need help Parker?"

He was a scrawny guy, tall and lanky. He looked like someone that if he 

tried something at a bar, you would end up laughing at him.

"Well if it isn't the Irish Rose herself." Parker reached to kiss Relena's hand, 

whom in turn snapped it away. "Fine be that way. Not my type anyway."

Heero coughed and both Relena and Parker turned to him. "Oh, you 

must be the infamous Heero Yuy! I know all about you."

His comment graced a snort from Relena.

"I assumed you received my documents when you arrived in Sydney."

Relena glanced towards him with a smirk. He felt his heart clench. She 

used to do that when she had won an argument with him...

"The only part you left out was a graphic description of how they 

screwed each other."

"I'm an informant, Relena. What do you expect?"

A strand of hair fell across her face, when Heero realized he still had 

her pinned to the wall. But the position was long forgotten as he 

watched Relena unsuccessfully try to push back the strand of hair.

"Personally love I think you're a bloody pervert."

Parker grinned, bearing all his teeth and causing Heero to want to 

vomit at the lack of his two front teeth.

"I don't think you're in the 'position' to say anything, Rosie."

"Grow up," Relena muttered. "You can't even back up your threats. Why 

are you wandering aimlessly around the halls? You're not suppose to be 

here until Sunday."

He looked at Heero and then shook his head. Heero's eyes followed him 

as he set the files in his hands down. He had a bad feeling about this guy...

"Not here. I have orders to wait."

Heero felt Relena's hand on his shoulder; dark blue burned into his skull. 

Why hell was he feeling this way? She had only provoked frustration, 

anger, and a bit of intrigue. But now... Now, it was beyond different. 

Now the Relena that stood in front of him extracted a different emotion.

He was beginning to fear her.

Not only that but he was even more intrigued by her than before.

Shit.

"Go back Heero." He looked up at her, startled. Relena's attention 

seemed to be focus on Parker. She looked like she was ready to kill 

him.

"But..."

She whipped her head around and hissed softly, "Don't push me Heero. 

I'm trying. I'm trying really hard not to do something that I'll at least 

__

partially regret."

He looked at her and then shrugged. He wasn't in the mood either for 

her antics. She was beginning to sound like the old Relena. Not that 

you mind, his mind argued.

Shut up.

Jut shut up.

"Heero."

He turned expression annoyed. Blue met blue as partially contempt met 

amusement. Her eyes were glittering again.

"Nothing is ever as it seems."

**

Heero Yuy was not a happy camper, Trowa noticed as the Zero Pilot 

re-entered the room with a slight frown combined with a dazed look. 

Duo, next to him started to snicker, but shut up when Heero gave 

him a 'death glare'. The council was in a break, so the girls and them 

were stuck in the room until they returned.

"What's the matter, Yuy?"

Trowa turned to see Wufei smirking at Heero. "The onna tell you off?" 

Heero was about to remark, but a voice from the other side of the room 

cut in.

"You know I might as well tell you now, Chang." The boys turned to see 

Hilde leaning on the opposite table, a semi-smile present on her face.

"Muchacho [6], you and I will not get along at all during the course of 

this time, so I'll go my way and you go yours. But Chang if I hear 

another sexist comment out of your mouth, I'll cut off your hands 

and hang you by them."

Wufei stood, eyes blazing.

"Can you back up that threat, _onna_. I mean no woman could be legends 

such as the Jitsatsu Pilots."

Before Hilde could rebuke, a quiet voice cut in.

"Look, we don't like this just as much as you do and are trying to deal 

with it. We are here to do our jobs, regardless of what you believe. None 

of us are in any kind of state to take your crap, so lay off." 

Trowa's eyes widened as he saw Cathy standing behind them. Her eyes 

were cast at the floor and expression pensive. What had happened to her? 

She used to be so forward with what she was feeling...

What kind of place were they entering?

"I still believe you're Jitsatsu pilots though, onnas"

"You don't have to," Catherine countered. "And personal don't care if you 

do or you don't. You're going to be living with five very *independent* 

women, Mr. Chang. And I strongly suggest that you count your blessing 

because when PMS comes around..."

Hilde grinned evilly. "Basically we become spawns from hell. Believe 

PMS is a dangerous thing."

Duo leaned back in his chair, a smirk on his face. "Yeah, Hilde's a real 

beast when it comes the whole 'that time of month' thing."

Trowa watched Hilde's eyes flash and Catherine immediately reach to 

grab the other girl's arms. The tension was beginning to re-enter the 

thick stage. Duo's comment earned a snicker from Wufei.

"El hace no sabe aun. Mirelo! Los ojos culpan a mi para salir. Espere 

hasta todo mi tiempo estuveria arriba. Hasta el muy final... Dios, yo 

pierdo mi mente... [7]"

The attention the two girls had previous incited onto the other pilots as 

well as him. He had partly understood what Hilde had said, being from 

somewhere in South America. It was something about losing her mind...

He took this chance of the girls being lost in their own conversation 

to study his Cathy...

__

I don't recall you having a claim on the woman, the ever-insistent voice in his head argued.

And never said I did, he retorted.

__

You just your Cathy. How is that not staking a claim? Please explain.

...

__

Jesus, I get stuck with the kid who doesn't even know the difference between 

a claim and not staking a claim.

I do.

__

Well...

And it's degrading for the female population.

__

Can we say born again feminist?

I love Midii. Always have and I always will.

__

Sure, his mind countered jeered. _You keep telling yourself that. I'm really convinced._

"You're supposed to be dead." Startled, Trowa looked up and 

found Merian and Wufei staring at each other. Wufei's receiving 

answer from his 'dead' wife was merely a glance followed by 

silence.

The tension rose again.

__

Jesus, you're perceptive, his mind mocked. Genius material I tell you.

This was definitely going to be an interesting experience for him.

__

You got that right buddy.

Definitely.

**

"Sit," she ordered quietly. "I want to know what's going on."

Parker sighed and run a hand through his hair. Motioning to the 

files, he began, "Last two nights, there've been some pretty 

serious massacres."

She looked at him curiously. "So soon?"

He nodded. "Apparently, Larson's retaken the old bases except 

now the whole Society is split up into branches as you've been 

briefed."

She closed her eyes. "I have a general idea of why he's re-claiming 

the old bases because they do not appear on our maps. But what I 

don't understand is why so quickly? It doesn't fit together at all."

He grinned. "And you're the smartest one, they saw."

"Perfect!" She said slapping him playfully. "You're a fucking pervert 

and an asshole. I pity your wife, love. I wonder how she does it."

"Hey! I resent that. I'm just a really great informer, that's all."

"Right." Relena's expression turned serious. "So the massacres..."

He looked at her. "Oh yes! Sorry... They took place in Rio and in 

Stuttgart, Germany. Pretty bloody if you ask me. Rio lost a couple 

people, mainly in the poor tenant areas. Lots of blood and gore... 

I think there was a maximum of at least fifty people dead."

"What about Stuttgart?"

He shrugged and then said quietly, "Worse than Rio, babe. Way worse 

than Rio... The over counter pictures my people in the German 

quarters sent me are horrible. An estimate of over 50 grand are 

dead plus the people _keep_ finding bodies."

"Let me guess. We're going to be sent there."

He nodded. "But Hilde and this Maxwell character are going to 

Rio. Obviously for reasons that Hilde speaks Spanish and that 

the council wants her to 'expose' the trainee. You, my dear, 

along with that character I just met in the hall are going to 

Germany because of the 'irregularities' of the massacre." 

"Irregularities?"

He nodded. "Doc's going to brief you more on this, but maybe you'll 

understand the symbolism thing more than I do, but you know that it 

the majority of the pre-industrial cities have a high rate of prostitution, 

right?"

"Yes..." Her eyes closed. "Stuttgart..."

"I know that name from somewhere..."

"Well," Parker offered. "We did have a base there for a time, remember? 

But it was bombed after informants gave our location away. We were 

nine I think."

"No," Relena said softly, shaking her head. "Stuttgart is where Oz sent 

the soldiers that they had no use for and the injured. That is how the 

town formed... On a basic foundation of unwanted people..."

He looked at her confused. "I know, but what's your point?"

She stood up, brushing her skirt off.

"My point is that Larson must have taken advantage of the fact that 

they were skilled-base. I mean Oz did use them for engineering 

tactics and repairs, so they did have some purpose. So Larson must 

have taken it as an open opportunity to exploit and use the talents of 

these people for his own benefit. Basically they were re-facing the 

nightmare Oz had created for them."

Parker nodded in agreement. "I see what you're saying. With empty 

promise of freedom, Larson used their skills so that he would have 

a sufficient amount of weaponry or whatever else he need to actually 

back up the threat and declaration of war."

She nodded. "Yes, but what irregularities are you talking about?"

He sighed. "Your explanation is on the mark with the logic side of 

what we need you to find in Germany. But it's the irregularities that 

we're more worried about."

"Why?"

"I..."

"Parker," she warned. "Just tell me."

"Okay, okay, okay! Jesus, the man is fucking crazy! Harrington was 

crazy, I know... But Larson is smart and loony. The guy left the 

whole town covered in black rose petals..."

"Black roses petals..."

Relena turned and looked out the window, studying the traffic and the 

walking people.

"The symbol of coming of age..."

**

"Where's Relena?"

But all Doc was greeted with were nine, miserable faces. She sighed. It was 

like dealing with three-year olds. Finally the pilot she recognized as Quatre 

Winner, spoke up. "She hasn't returned yet from outside."

She gave him a smile of thanks and went over to the girls. Hilde looked like 

she was going to strangle both Wufei and Duo. Merian on the other hand, 

made sure that she was as far away as possible from the Chinese pilot. 

Dorothy sat at the end of the long table, avoiding all eye contact with the 

pilots. Catherine was leaning against the edge of the table next to Hilde, her 

eyes watching the pilots warily. She sighed inwardly.

These kids were going to be a huge handful.

The door opened and everyone whirled around to see Relena re-enter 

the room, expression empty. Doc nodded at her and motioned for her 

sit down.

"All right, me'dears. The council is going to continue the meeting in eight

weeks because we really need to get started."

Her eyes turned to Zechs and Noin. "We have a plane ready for you with 

our own guards. You'll get back to Prague safely I guarantee you. You 

leave in three hours." She motioned for them to leave. Now was the 

hard part.

Talking to full grown adult who wanted nothing to do with each other.

At all.

"As for the rest of you... Girls, each of you will bunk with one of the boys, council orders. So 

Wufei and Hilde, Merian and Quatre, Duo and Catherine, Dorothy and Heero, and Relena 

with Trowa."

She held back a smile as Hilde glared murder at her. "Anyway, there will 

be a week of introduction and then a brief of the first part of business. 

It's a definite that you Mr. Yuy and Relena will be going to Germany. 

Also Maxwell and Hilde will be going to Rio. Merian and Wufei will be 

doing some undercover as well as Catherine and Trowa. Dorothy and 

Quatre will be staying here. This is all I can say and want to say. So 

ladies, be so kind to show the boys to the quarters."

With that she turned on her heel and left, a smirk lingering on her face.

Oh the girls are going to kill me.

**

He hated silence.

The tension and its superficiality.

But he didn't know what to say.

He didn't know what to say to a sister he barely knew, but loved 

uncontrollably.

Relena was his baby sister, the only part of his family left.

And she knew the lies their parents surrounded themselves in. She had 

been sacrificed for the family.

He remembered now.

The baby's muffled cries...

His mother's suicide...

Lies and Father...

Father and Lies...

God, she had turned to this. She was a legend, a myth. His baby sister 

was what young soldiers dreamed about being or even killing.

//_"You don't understand Relena. You are naïve and were raised closed _

off from this society. I just want to protect you. Okay?"

Blue eyes flashed for a moment. It was almost like she was struggling to 

keep the fire out.

"Relena... Please, you have a beautiful soul. It doesn't need to be 

tampered with."

She turned and looked at him.

"I have no soul, Millardo. Maybe you should rethink what the definition 

of naïve."//

She was never his sister. He had never known the pain she went 

through or the lies she suffered.

She was his sister only by blood.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out. He couldn't stand the silence anymore.

It was haunting, teasing him.

Relena turned around and studied his face. She reached out and 

grasped his hand.

Warmth...

Mama...

Promise...

"You can't change the past. It happened and that's the end of it. I can 

take care of myself, Millardo. I have been for all my life. I am who I 

am and I can't change that. I'm not sorry for that at all."

He sighed and watched her walk away.

But...

He though in anguish.

But I want help you...

**

Key Words:

[1] canastas- Baskets woven by women weavers that are sold in the marketplaces.

[2] Los Intocables- The Untouchables

[3] que son de uruguayo- That are from Uruguay

[4] mi amor- My love

[5] Yo soy intocable- I am untouchable.

[6] Means boy or applied to teenager generation. Also can be used as a slang term.

The way I use it is in the sense that Hilde treating him like a kid. She's mocking

him in a language he doesn't understand, so he misses the usage of the insult.

[7] It's eleven-thirty so give me the benefit of the doubt. I do know what it means

because my family speaks spanish all the time at home. Anyway, it's along the

lines of: He doesn't know. Look at him! His eyes are blaming me for leaving. I

waited until my time was up. Until the very end... God, I'm losing my mind.

**

Thanks guys, for the wonderful reviews. Book two should be out soon,

along with a lot of new stuff. Keep R&Ring!

Disclaimer: No, no, and no. Do I make myself clear?

__


End file.
